Remember Me
by ouatevilregal8
Summary: Two years had passed in Enchanted Forest where many adventures of fear, friendship and romance occurred. Not that anyone remembers, thanks to Zelena. Regina has awoken in Storybrooke, eight months pregnant with no memory of what had happened in the passed two years, including meeting her unborn child's father, Robin Hood. Outlawqueen Regina/Robin Hood (Full Length Synopsis in Ch1)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello there, lovely Oncers! Here is a new Outlaw Queen fic that I have been brainstorming for a while.**

**What if the time in the Enchanted Forest was not 1 year, but 2? During that first year, Snow and Charming do have their baby, the group manages to postpone Zelena's plans at least for a while, and Regina and Robin actually begin to grow close. They eventually marry and a few months later, Regina reveals to him that she is pregnant. But what happens when Zelena manages to escape her exile in the Dark Forest and threatens to take not only Regina's heart, but her baby as well, because she can no longer have Snow's? They come to realize that Zelena needs to be stopped once and for all. They need to return to Storybrooke and find Emma, who is the only way to stop the witch. But when Zelena places her memory spell in the curse, all goes wrong. Now Regina has awoken in Storybrooke, eight months pregnant with no memory of what had happened in the past two years, including meeting her unborn child's father, Robin Hood.**

**Sorry for the long synopsis, but the back story needed to be explained, and all of this needed to be said for you to understand the current context. This story is going to take a format similar to OUAT S1, with scenes from Storybrooke in chronological time and order, and the Enchanted Forest flashbacks scattered.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters. Those rights belong to Adam and Eddie as well as ABC.**

**Please enjoy and review for a chapter 2!**

* * *

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

Dark brown eyes shot open, meeting the pale white of plastered ceiling. Turning her head to the left, Regina noticed something rather odd. She was… back in Storybrooke. But how? She wondered to herself, staring over at the black alarm clock on her bedside table, reading that same familiar time: 8:15am. They were supposed to go back to the Enchanted Forest; Storybrooke was destroyed for good. How could this be real?

She stared back up at the ceiling as she brushed her hands through her hair, trying to understand all of this. Something just didn't seem right. She had been very careful, very specific, when reversing Pan's curse. She needed to find out what brought them back; she needed to know what or how it possibly went wrong.

Suddenly, the brunette let out a gasp at a sudden strange feeling. In that very same second she clasped a hand to her stomach. Eyes widening with surprise, she soon came to realize that something was most definitely not right. Her right hand began to slowly wander over it, feeling the size, the way it arched and bulged from underneath the blankets.

Regina felt her heart beating rapidly within her chest as the hand eased its way over her abdomen. She didn't want to look; didn't want to think it was real. But she knew that at some point she had to. Taking another deep breath, she opened her eyes and forced herself to look to the other end of the bed. The very instant she saw it, she let out a loud gasp, let her head fall back into her pillow, and covered her mouth to prevent any screams from escaping her lips. How could this be happening?

Jolting up after feeling another strange movement, Regina found herself forced to look at it again. Crossing her legs beneath her to gain a more stabilized balance, she then gradually lifted her gray, silk pajama shirt just enough. She placed her hand to the bare skin of her now very round stomach, somehow hoping that she would feel nothing and simply wake up from this terrifying dream. But as her hand rested flat upon the warm skin of the bump, she again felt that movement, that kick. She gasped before starting to breathe very uneasily. This was truly happening right now. This was not just some crazy dream.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, trying to hold in almost every emotion imaginable, she brushed her fingers through her hair once more. She couldn't help but stare down at it again. She had a strong feeling that everyone had definitely made it back to the Enchanted Forest. For how long she didn't know. How they returned, she was clueless. But what she did know was… something had most _definitely _happened.

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest - Seven Months Earlier**

"Regina?" Snow open the door to Regina's bedchambers a crack before peeking in and waiting for permission into the room.

Regina turned from her vanity table slightly, noticing Snow from the corner of her eye. "You can come in," she replied softly as she stood up to welcome the other woman inside.

"Is everything alright?" Snow asked as she stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She looked to Regina with some concern. Even the woman's facial expression seemed strange and unusual, almost apprehensive. "I was told you wanted to see me?"

Lifting her brow, putting on a defensive façade, as she always did when someone made a remark she didn't like, Regina scoffed, "What? Is it so hard to believe that I want to talk to you?"

Snow raised the right corner of her mouth, making a rather contemplative expression as she commented, "A little…" She noticed the way Regina rolled her eyes and sighed with irritation. She watched the other woman, decked out in a long, dark, velvet dress, gracefully walk about the room and placed herself directly in front of the large window. Still noticing the hesitation in the way Regina was acting, Snow asked her "Regina, why of all people would you want to talk to me?"

"Well," the woman let out with a breath as she turned to face the dark-haired princess, "you're the only one I really _can _talk to."

"Robin?" Was all Snow asked, knowing that he was always the first person Regina would go to talk about any issues she had.

The Queen simply let out another annoyed scoff and commented, "Does it look like he is here right now for me to talk to?" She watched Snow place her hands upon her hips, giving her a glare. "Anyway," Regina continued, "he's really the last person I'd want to talk to about this right now."

"And why is that?" Snow questioned, confused to why this situation was so special or different that she couldn't speak to Robin about it.

Tilting her head, taking a moment to ponder it, she then bowed her head and let out a sigh of exhaustion. Placing her hand to her forehead and looking to Snow, she replied, "Because I don't know how he'd react to it."

"What do you mean, Regina? What's going on?" Snow was growing more concerned by the minute.

With great hesitation, Regina bowed her head, closed her eyes, and placed her hands to her hips. She knew she just needed to say it, just let it out. But then that meant it was all real. She sighed, "I'm pregnant."

Suddenly, a wide smile grew upon Snow's face as she approached the other woman. Placing her hands upon the woman's arms, she responded, "Regina, this is wonderful news. I'm so thrilled for you and Robin, and he is going to be ecstatic." But Snow noticed the fearful look in Regina's eyes as she lifted her head. The Princess' smile faded when seeing the other woman's reaction. "Regina, this is a good thing. Why do look so upset about it?"

"No, Snow," Regina shook her head, "it's not a good thing."

"Why would you say that?" Snow slid her hands down the other woman's arms, taking a hold of her hands. "A baby is always _good_. It's one of the greatest things that can bring someone happiness."

Holding in her tears, Regina looked directly into Snow's hazel-green eyes and replied, "It can't bring me happiness when I know this child is only replacing the one I lost."

"You and I both know that nothing can replace our other children just because they are gone. I know for certain that my son will _never_ replace Emma in my heart just as much as you know that Roland or this baby will _never_ replace Henry."

"I'm just…" Regina stepped out of Snow's grasp and began to walk towards her bed. As she sat down, she sighed once more, "afraid of letting myself believe it. Part of me doesn't want it to be real because-"

"You're moving on without him." Snow completed the other woman's sentence as she sat down beside her. "Regina, it's been over a year," Snow explained. "I know how you feel and I know it's not easy to let go of him, but you also can't keep dwelling on it."

"Well, I can't just forget him," Regina looked at Snow with some aggravation.

"And you won't," Snow remained strong in her encouragement. "Henry will always be in your heart and you know that."

After a long pause, Regina glanced down at the floor and brought up a new topic. She asked, "How am I supposed to tell Robin? We didn't exactly… plan for this."

Snow shook her head and smiled. "Just tell him. He'll be thrilled. I know it."

0-0-0

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

Regina slowly stood up, bracing her hand upon her bedside table. Finally managing to stand completely straight, she could finally see how truly big she was. She tried her best to stay calm as she placed her hands on her back to support her newfound weight in the front. Walking around the bed, she then took a look at herself in her body length mirror by her closet.

Glancing at a side view of herself, she continued to shake her head. Her wide eyes never strayed from her stomach. She had no words to express how she currently felt right now, or the questions she needed answered. But it seemed like her mind was about to explode… It seemed like _she_ was about to explode in general.

_How the hell could this have happened?_ She wondered. More thoughts resonated through her mind as well. Why couldn't she remember? How much time had passed? It must have been a while for _this_ to occur. But one of the greatest mysteries that was currently haunting her mind was: _Who is the father?_

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest - Seven Months Earlier**

"Robin," Regina let out with a soft sigh and a smile as she watched the man step through the doors.

He very quickly approached the beautiful brunette, placing his hand upon her cheek and planting a sweet and loving kiss to her lips. "Good morning, love." He watched the way another smile appeared on her face.

"Good morning," she whispered back to him. "Everything went alright last night?"

The man nodded. "Every area within a one mile radius of this kingdom is Wicked Witch and simian minion free," he laughed. After the group had managed to stop Zelena from taking Snow and Charming's newborn son and exiled her to the west end of the Dark Forest, Robin vowed that once every week, he and his men would trail the kingdom for safety purposes in order to make sure she was remaining where she had been sent. However, Regina was rather certain that it wasn't necessary after so much time had passed.

"Why do you keep go out like that?" Regina asked, shaking her head at him and giving a look of concern. "There's no need. My sister is very tightly contained."

"That doesn't mean she's not figuring a way to get out," Robin replied.

"No matter how hard she tries, she can't."

"How do you know, Regina?" He refuted. "I'd rather we be safe than sorry if, by chance, she does escape your barriers."

Giving him a confused look, she asked, "Are you doubting my magic?"

"You know I am not," he raised his brow to her knowing she was trying to pick a little fight with him. "But I have a right to have my concerns. Don't I? I wish to keep my family safe. I did make vows to you, love," he said, gesturing to the ring comfortably set upon her left hand.

"Who knew a thief had honor?" Regina laughed, jokingly reciting that same line she had once said before when they had first met and had rather despised one another.

The man laughed, caressing his hand upon her soft cheek. "Who knew a, so called, _evil_ queen could fall in love with said thief?" He watched the way she smiled at him, letting out a soft chuckle. Then gazing down at the soft, cream-colored garments she was wearing, he asked, "Love, is there a reason to why you are still in your sleepwear?"

"I… haven't been feeling well," she replied, bowing her head towards the floor, as she knew exactly where this conversation was headed. She was going to have to tell him.

"You haven't? Well, is everything alright? Have you grown ill?" Robin asked her with great concern as he pressed the back of his hand to her forehead to check for a fever.

"Not exactly _ill_," she replied to him with a nervous look as she took his hand away from her head and held it tightly.

"Not _exactly_? What is that supposed to mean, Regina?" Robin shook his head, still concerned. His eyes met hers as he stared at her, waiting for a response.

After taking a deep inhale, she finally let the words escape her mouth with a quiet exhale of her breath and a look of both fear and excitement, "Robin, I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

"You heard what I said," Regina replied.

"You're…" He let go of her hand for a moment, looked down and allowed his fingers rest atop of her flat stomach. "You're with child?"

She couldn't speak, still rather unsure of how he felt about this. Regina just nodded her head and waited for their eyes to meet once more. His light orbs seemed to be filled with so much hope, so much joy and happiness. He was happy about this; truly ecstatic, just as Snow had said the other day. He brought his hands up, cupping her face in his palms, and placed a tender and passionate kiss on her lips. The kiss lingered a while as Regina brought her own hand to hold his wrist, brushing her thumb back and forth upon his skin.

"And you're happy about this?" Regina asked as their lips parted and she again made eye contact with the man before her, her gaze showing him how nervous she still felt about this.

Robin smiled. "The most beautiful woman in this land, the woman whom I love with all my heart, has just told me that she is carrying my child. How can I not be?"

She let out a gentle laugh as his hands lingered upon her cheeks. "Sometimes I wonder why I despised you so much when we first met."

Raising his brow and shrugging his shoulders, he replied, "You _were _a rather stubborn woman, Regina. Still are, from time to time."

"Well, you tended to be a jerk," she laughed.

"I was only countering your attitude, love. Had to keep up somehow." He smirked as he leaned forward and pecked her sweet lips again. He slid his hand down her waist and back to her stomach once more. Listening to the way Regina chuckled, he then bent down to his knees so as the meet face-to-stomach. Feeling the way her fingers ran through his hair, he began to speak to her abdomen, "Hello there, little one." Regina let out another giggle as he continued, "This is your Papa." He pressed his forehead gently against her stomach. He whispered even more softly, though Regina could still hear, "I know you are a little girl. You shall possess every lovely trait that your mother has," he looked up at Regina from the floor and smirked, "even her stubborn nature." He continued, returning his attention to their unborn child, "And I shall love every bit of that in you. You shall always be protected and loved, little one. Always."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows! I am thrilled you guys are as intrigued by this idea as I am. Please enjoy chapter 2. I just want to let you all know that I may not be able to update chapter 3 as quickly because it is finals time and I have a lot of studying to do. But I assure you that I was make that up to you all with a nice long chapter 3!**

**For now, please enjoy chapter 2. And please review with opinions, comments, critiques, etc.**

* * *

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

When hearing the sounds of knocking at her front door, Regina made her way to the front foyer as quickly as she possibly could in her current state. Taking a deep breath, she then opened the door, revealing both Mary Margaret and David with a one-year-old baby boy in a carrier.

Regina, we got your-" Mary Margaret stopped instantly when seeing the way Regina looked. "Whoa," was all she could say when noticing the very large bump underneath the woman's dark red maternity shirt.

"Yeah," Regina raised her brow at the wide-eyed couple. "I am already way past the _whoa_ stage of all of this."

"Regina, you're _really_ pregnant…" David didn't really think as he remarked, still in a bit of shock from seeing Regina like this.

"Really, David?" Regina commented sarcastically and a hint of annoyance in her voice, "I hadn't noticed that! Thank you so much for your insight. Did you happen to know that you now have an infant son that magically appeared when you woke up this morning? Or did someone have to point that out to you too?"

"Regina, that's enough." Mary Margaret interrupted the angry brunette. "I know you're confused and frustrated, but there's no reason to be cruel."

"I'm not being cruel," Regina replied. "I'm just pointing out plain stupidity." She gave David another angry glare before continuing, "Now, will you come inside so we can figure this out?" The couple followed her in. As she stepped up the few stairs to the main foyer, she asked, "Can we do this in the kitchen? I need a drink to calm me down a bit from this morning's lovely news."

"Regina, you can't drink while you're pregnant," Mary Margaret reprimanded her quickly.

Turning to the woman with a roll of her eyes, Regina replied, "I meant a cup of tea. I'm not an idiot." She let out an aggravated sigh as she turned back and headed to the kitchen. As the pregnant woman began putting a pot of tea on the stove, Mary Margaret and David sat down, setting the baby on the counter in his carrier. Regina smiled over at the young infant. "He's a cute kid."

"Mmm," Mary Margaret smiled. She reached over and caressed the boy's feet while he slept soundly. "I'm just disappointed we missed a piece of another child's life."

"Well, I doubt you missed it," Regina clarified. "I think we just _forgot_." She set down three cups and set teabags in each. "I mean it's pretty obvious that _something_ happened… we just can't remember it." She gradually looked down at her stomach, hesitant to even touch it again. She was so unsure how she felt about this, so confused.

"Can't remember? You mean from like a memory spell?" David asked, forcing Regina to snap out of her current personal thoughts.

"Exactly," Regina shrugged her shoulders. "Similar to what I added to the first curse to make all of you forget who you were. Except here, we only forgot a certain amount of time and weren't given new identities."

Mary Margaret looked up at Regina, who very calmly poured the hot water into each cup. She commented hastily, "Well, we need to get them back, Regina. We need to know what's happening; who brought us here."

Sliding the cups to the other two adults, Regina replied, "It's not that easy. I have nothing to go on, except knowing for a fact that we went to our land for who knows how long and now we are back. We don't know whom we encountered, what happened or whom we are supposed to be looking for. I don't even know what can break whatever curse this is."

"Well, we need to do _something_," Mary Margaret shook her head with a rather frustrated tone of voice. "Regina, we woke up with a one-year-old baby boy and have no idea how he got here. We don't know his birthday, his name-"

Regina quickly interrupted her, "I woke up eight months pregnant, not knowing how it happened or who the father is. I think I win the 'who-has-the-bigger-problem' contest here, Mary Margaret." She took a sip of her tea and continued, "Either way, sitting here and whining about these problems isn't going to fix them. I think the best thing we can do is start searching for the person who brought us here."

"But you just said you had no clue who it was," David commented.

"We'll figure it out," Regina replied. "We have to. There has to be something this person missed or left as evidence."

Suddenly, hearing the sounds of the small infant whining and fussing in his carrier, the three adults glanced over. David, though trying to shush him, could not soothe the now wide-awake and cranky child who wished to get out of the confined straps, walk around and explore. The boy's father lifted him onto his side and held him against his waist, allowing the boy to sit up and look around curiously, though after a short while, he only began to fuss once more, pushing at David's shoulder.

Regina smirked. She remembered this stage with Henry: wanting to escape her clutches and run around, exploring everything on his own. Giving her stomach another glance as she placed the hot teacup down on the counter, she found it difficult to comprehend the thought that she would be going through these phases yet again with a new child, this child growing inside of her. More than anything she wanted to know how this baby got here. Who was this man she might have met back in their land, the father of her child? Were her memories of him good? Did she actually manage to find happiness… even without Henry? Or did she simply forget nothing but a ridiculous one-night-stand that ended badly? Either way, she longed to know, hoping the result was the better of the two options, even though she had a hard time letting herself believe that she could have actually opened up to anyone or the possibility of happiness.

She quickly glanced back up, noticing the man still struggling with the boy. "David, if you want to, you can set him down in the living room so that he can walk around," she suggested.

"I think that might be a good idea," he replied, having grown rather exhausted with fighting with the boy. After giving Regina a thankful nod, he kissed his wife's head and made is way out of the room for a few minutes.

"So," Mary Margaret asked after a short pause between the women, "are you really not going to search for your baby's father, Regina?"

"Why do you assume that I won't?" Regina asked in response.

"Because I know you better than you think." Mary Margaret raised her brow at the other woman who rather guiltily bowed her head. "You're doubting that whatever you had with that baby's father was good. For some reason, you can't comprehend the thought that you might have been happy."

Regina shook her head. "How could I have been happy without Henry?"

"You weren't and still aren't _without_ Henry. He's always going to be-"

"Please, don't go using one of those 'he's always in your heart' metaphors, Mary Margaret," the brunette begged.

"But he is, Regina," Mary Margaret insisted, though she could see the irritation growing upon the other woman's face. "And I believe that you _did_ find happiness back in our land with someone. You didn't find happiness without Henry; you found it _for_ him. And whoever this someone is, I think you should find him."

"I'd rather put my energy and effort into finding the person who can break this curse so that I might _remember_ him and what truly happened, " she replied before bringing the hot cup of liquid to her lips.

"Regina, you don't have a lot of time before that baby is born."

"You don't think I know that?" Regina shot back at her strongly.

"If so, then shouldn't you find the baby's father so he can be there?" Mary Margaret asked.

"And do what? If, by chance, I did find this man before this baby comes, what would I say? 'Hello. I know we've never met because our memories were erased, but I'm carrying your child and thought you'd like to know?'" She commented mockingly. "My best bet is to find the source of the curse and get rid of it."

"The man deserves to know," Mary Margaret remained persistent.

"This man doesn't even know that we met in the first place, never mind that we are having a child," Regina shook her head as she set her cup into the sink. "I don't even know if he wants this child." She glanced down into the empty cup and let out a soft sigh, "I don't even know how we met."

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest - Two Years Earlier**

"It's too fast!" Snow exclaimed as the large, winged beast flew overhead, preparing to attack once more.

Getting back to her feet, breathing heavily, Regina replied, "I am open to suggestions."

The creature moved above them quickly, it's eyes locking upon the Queen. It _was_ too fast and they didn't have many options left. As it began to swoop down, the two women heard a voice yell out, "Get down!" They quickly fell to the ground. Regina turned to look up and watched as an arrow pierced the creature's neck, provoking it to finally retreat a ways into the forest. All went silent for a moment until suddenly that accented voice spoke again from behind Regina and Snow, "Milady." The two women turned their heads, meeting a tall, light-haired man holding out his hand. "You're injured," he said with some concern.

The Queen's dark eyes panned over the man's figure: dark boots, pants, a tan shirt and over it a leather vest. Over his shoulder hung a quiver of arrows; his bow held firmly in his right hand. Staring up into his light blue eyes, she remained firm and resolved, replying, "It's Your Majesty… and I'm fine."

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice," he replied watching the woman start to get up on her own.

"I didn't ask for your help," she commented with sigh. This provoked a look of both intrigue and confusion in the man.

Snow smiled and took his hand. "Well, I am grateful for the assistance."

He helped her to her feet and, soon after, introduced himself. "Robin of Locksley. And," he gestured towards the other few men emerging from behind trees and large boulders, "these are a few of my Merry Men."

"Snow White," she introduced herself.

Giving her a kind smile, he replied, "At last we meet. You know there was a time when our faces graced 'Wanted' posters side by side."

One of the men beside Robin, rather tall and stout, commented, "If you're really Snow White, then why are you with her?" He gestured to Regina, provoking a rather insulted glare from her.

"Her?" She replied defensively. "Show some respect," she gave the man a look from head to toe and rolled her eyes, "or at least some restraint at the buffet."

"You'll have to excuse Little John," Robin refuted defensively but kindly. "But, before you cursed this land, we spent many a day running from _your_ black knights."

With absolutely no concern or apology, Regina replied, "Well, I'm sure you deserved it." Having enough of this rather irritating greeting, she changed the subject, "What the hell was that thing?" The entire group turned to pan the sky where the beast had been flying around earlier.

"No idea," Robin shook his head. "We've never encountered the likes of it before."

Hearing another vicious screeching off in the distance, Snow began to walk, "Come on. This way. We need to warn the others."

"Uh," Robin interrupted, prompting Snow and Regina to turn back around. "With your permission, we'd like to join your party. Perhaps we could be of some assistance?"

"I think we can handle-" Regina began to refuse the man, but was quickly interrupted by Snow.

"Of course. The more the merrier," she smiled at him and began to lead the way through the forest.

Regina gave another wicked glare to the man and scoffed. Rolling her eyes, she then twisted back and followed Snow. She didn't know what it was, but she did not like him, did not want to trust him and certainly did _not_ want him around.

0-0-0

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

Regina walked hastily down the sidewalk, her winter coat buttoned over her round stomach, though it couldn't hide the obvious fact. She had received a call from Mary Margaret informing her that Emma had returned to Storybrooke. And if Emma was in Storybrooke, so was Henry. She wanted to see him more than anything, but, at the same time, feared what he'd think when seeing her in this state. However, she'd have to eventually; she couldn't just go on living her life without him, knowing he was there. And they also had to find a way to remember. With Emma now in town, that could become possible.

Continuing to walk and picking up her pace, she could feel a number of stares piercing into her, making her grow more uncomfortable. Why did they have to stare and judge? A few gave glares. Of course, most of them probably assumed she was the one to send them back and make them forget; she had done it the first time, after all, and she knew how quick the town would be willing to turn on her and place the blame.

Trying to avoid eye contact, she bowed her head towards the ground and took a quick turn at the corner. Not even watching where she was going, Regina suddenly felt a small force run into her at a quick speed.

"Oh," she let out with a gasp. Staring down, she noticed a very young boy with dark hair and eyes wearing a little gray cap on his head and matching mittens. He stared up at her, not saying a word. "I'm sorry-" She began before suddenly being cut off by another person.

"Roland!" The accented voice called out, provoking Regina to glance up and notice the grown man rushing over to meet them. Picking up the boy the moment he got there, he said, "I told you to watch where you were going, son. You could have knocked this lady down." He looked to the boy sternly. "Now apologize for running into her."

"Sorry," the boy spoke shyly.

"It's alright," Regina nodded to the child with a smile.

As the light-haired man set the boy down, he looked to Regina and said, "I do apologize for the boy, milady. He tends to run ahead of me." He gave her another glance and asked, "Are you alright?" He gestured to her stomach with his left hand. "Both of you?"

"I'm fine," she smiled at him. Giving her own stomach a glance, she then placed her hand on top of it. "_We..._" she felt so strange saying it, "We are fine."

"You are sure?" He asked with more concern.

Regina raised her brow and commented, "I'm pregnant, not breakable. I assure you I am fine." She nodded to him.

"Well, if you are certain," he nodded, "we should be on our way. It was nice meeting you… well, _bumping_ into you."

Regina nodded once more with a soft grin and bid them goodbye. As he looked back, he made eye contact with her and smiled. He waved his free hand once and she did the same before they both headed in opposite directions.

* * *

**I know that the flashback was really just a replay from the episode where they first meet, but I didn't really wish to change it and believed it was necessary for the story. Don't worry, the flashbacks won't be just replays of episodes. Occasionally there will be bits, but I wish to show you what we didn't see :)**

**Please review for chapter 3 and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so so so much, everyone! I return from school to find this story with a bunch of new follows, views and reviews. I am astonished and so thrilled that you are all enjoying this.**

**I also want to give a little shout out to Michelle (CharlotteAshmore here on FF) who made my lovely new story cover for this fic. Thank you so much!**

**Finally, I present you with Chapter 3. Please and enjoy and don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of the chapter.**

* * *

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

Regina stood at the door, hesitant to knock. She wasn't entirely sure that this was a good idea; seeing him and trying to explain all of this when even she didn't fully understand it. As she placed a hand to her swollen stomach, her mind began to wander to the worst possible scenarios: _He'll be angry with me, thinking that I moved on without him, thinking I forgot him. He'll hate me. _

She let out a soft sigh, brought her gaze back to the apartment door in front of her and began to shake her head. She couldn't keep doing this to herself, letting her fears control her like this, letting them overcome her. That's not who she was anymore and certainly not who she wanted to be. Whether she liked it or not, this baby was going to be a part of her life. She couldn't keep assuming the worst; that Henry would hate her for this, that the father might be someone who didn't want the child and someone who didn't love her. She needed to just take these things as they came and stop assuming what she didn't know. And the only way she would know was if she faced them.

Finally tapping her knuckles upon the door, she let out another nervous breath and waited. Listening to footsteps quickly approach, Regina felt her heart begin beating rapidly. When the door opened, the sight of Mary Margaret instantly eased the brunette's anxiety.

"Thanks for coming, Regina" Mary Margaret smiled softly. "Come in."

"Thank you," she replied rather meekly, her eyes quickly panning the floor as she stepped inside and began to unbutton her coat.

Noticing how quiet and nervous Regina seemed, Mary Margaret asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Just a bit anxious is all," the pregnant woman replied as she removed her coat and handed it to the other woman. "Is…" she paused. "Is he here?"

The moment Regina asked, Mary Margaret knew exactly whom she was referring to. "No. David took him and the baby out to the park for a while so that we could discuss this."

"Oh." Regina's tone was a mixture of disappointment and relief. Growing a bit confused, she asked, "Why would we need to discuss this privately and not in front of him?"

"Well, Regina, there's something you should know." As Mary Margaret's expression grew tenser, Regina started to worry.

"What? Is something wrong with Henry?" She asked, growing panicked.

"No, no, nothing is wrong with him. He's perfectly fine. It's just…"

Before Mary Margaret could finish what she was trying to say, Emma entered the room and instantly interrupted. "Regina! Holy cow!" Her eyes widened and jaw dropped when seeing how Regina had _changed_ from the last time they had seen one another.

Turning to the blonde with a look of complete insult, Regina responded, "What did you just call me?"

"Nothing," Emma replied quickly, now regretting those words.

"It's just an expression, Regina," Mary Margaret reassured her calmly. "Though not the best _choice_ of expression…" She gave Emma a stern stare while the blonde stood in her place looking like a deer in the headlights.

Regina simply rolled her eyes and ignored Emma's reaction as she was led into the quaint little kitchen and asked to sit down. As she slowly lowered herself into her chair, she noticed how Emma's eyes seemed to never leave her stomach. Raising her brow at the woman, she asked, "Something wrong, Miss Swan?"

"No," Emma shook her head, her eyes still wide with surprise. "Just a little… stunned to see you… like this."

Regina made a face and commented, "You and the rest of Storybrooke," she mumbled, "…including myself."

"How exactly did this happen?"

Giving another look of aggravation and growing a little tired of the Charming families' irritable questions, Regina replied, "If I knew that, Miss Swan, I most certainly wouldn't be here. Would I?"

"And _that_ is precisely why we need your help," Mary Margaret responded trying to keep things civil between all of them.

"Yeah. You guys filled me in when I got here about the memories and waking up as if it were another day in Storybrooke."

"Obviously it wasn't," Regina commented as she gestured to her stomach.

"Right…" Emma was still a little freaked out about it as she glanced over quickly. "Well, we all know time passed; two years, to be exact."

"Two years?" Regina asked, her mind suddenly wandering back to thoughts of Henry. Two years. He was thirteen now; a teenager. She couldn't have imagined how much he had grown and changed since the last time she saw him. It gave her both a feeling of sadness, because she had missed that time, and joy, because she'd soon be able to see him again.

"Mhmm," Emma hummed in response. "Now we just need to figure out what happened to you guys during those years, and why someone would want you to forget it." She looked to Regina and then to Mary Margaret. "Do you know of anyone who may have wanted to do this? Send you all back here?"

"Someone who'd want to and is capable of it? Besides myself, I can only think of one other person: Rumpelstiltskin." Regina shook her head. "But he's dead and I certainly didn't do it."

"Are you sure about that?" Emma asked.

"What makes you think I would _ever_ want to do this to myself; make myself wake up like _this_ without any memories of my own child's father?"

"Maybe you two were going through rough times," Emma commented.

"I wouldn't cast a curse on an entire land because of relationship issues," Regina rolled her eyes.

Mary Margaret tilted her head and replied, "That's kind of what it was the first time…"

Regina sighed, getting increasingly aggravated with the other two, "If I had done it, I'd at least be smart enough to let myself remember like I did the first time. I would _not_ allow myself to wake up this way without knowing." Her voice was extremely defensive now.

"I'm sorry, we're just trying to whittle down our options," Emma replied.

"Well, I'm innocent. So can you stop wasting our time asking me if I did it so that we can find who _really_ did?" Regina replied impatiently.

Mary Margaret shook her head, "What if it was someone we met within the two years? Someone who apparently doesn't want us to know who he or she is?"

"That would make sense," Emma nodded.

"But how are we supposed to find this person when we don't even know what he or she looks like? It could literally be anyone in this town," Regina responded, growing weary that this discussion was going nowhere and bringing up no plans on how to get their memories back.

"Maybe we just need to stir up some trouble in town," Emma began to ponder some ideas.

"What do you mean?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Well, it seems like whoever did this wanted to make it look like it was Regina." She glanced to Regina and then to her mother. "Erasing everyone's memories, bringing back Storybrooke and keeping everyone in the same identities that Regina created during the first curse. He or she is trying to put the blame on you again and keep themselves in the shadows."

"Alright," Regina nodded, still unsure about what Emma was concocting. "So what do you suppose we do about it?"

"I think we should put on a little show for everyone. The person who did this will start to believe that his or her plan is working and will be more likely to come out of hiding, making it a little easier for us to start narrowing people down."

"Do you think it'll work?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Right now, it's all we have," Emma replied just as the phone began to ring.

As Mary Margaret quickly got up and headed for the phone, she left the other two women sitting at the kitchen table to talk about other matters.

After a quiet pause and a few moments of thinking, Regina finally spoke about what was on her mind, "Emma," she hesitated once more, "I was wondering... How is he?" She just came out and asked her.

"He's… good," Emma nodded.

Her tone seemed to strike Regina a bit. It was similar to how Mary Margaret reacted when Regina had asked about Henry. Looking at the other woman with concern, she replied, "I feel like there is something everyone is trying to avoid with me. First your mother and now you. Is something going on with Henry that you don't want me to know about?"

"He's alright, Regina," Emma replied.

"But there is _something_, isn't there? Don't sugarcoat it for me. Tell me, what's going on?" Regina was growing tired of people just dancing around her and not giving her answers about her own son.

Emma looked to the brunette nervously. "Henry doesn't have his memories back."

When suddenly hearing those painful words, Regina felt as if her heart stopped. He didn't remember her, anything about her. As the shocking feeling moved through her body, she continued to think about it. He couldn't forget her; she couldn't live with this feeling any longer; she couldn't keep thinking about how she was moving on without him. Guilt started rising within her. It was one thing to go through this with the fear that he might be angry and having to explain, talk to him and work through it all. But it was a whole other issue if she was going through this while he didn't even know.

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest - Three Months Earlier**

"Hello, little princess." Regina listened and smiled as her husband lay across the bed and partially over her lap, whispering to her belly. He leaned on his side, his right elbow propping him over her legs with his right hand barely touching her hip. His left caressed the smaller bump in her stomach as his face rested about an inch away while he spoke.

"Princess?" Regina laughed as he kissed the soft, silk white fabric of her nightgown while his thumb moved back and forth upon it. "What makes you so sure?"

Robin glanced up at the beautiful brunette smiling down at him. "Just an inkling of sorts. Actually, it's a gift I have."

"A gift?" Regina commented teasingly.

Robin raised his brow when hearing the disbelief in her voice. "I predicted Roland was going to be a boy. I was right then."

"Could have been a lucky guess, dear," Regina whispered with a laugh.

"Mmm," he hummed, still confident that he was right in his assumptions. He glanced back down at her stomach and began speaking to it once more, "She'll see. Won't she, love?" He glanced up at his wife once more, noticing her sweet and loving smile as she let out a soft chuckle. Giving her belly a gentle kiss, he then noticed the way her expression began to soften. Though she still smiled while her fingers weaved through his hair, he could look into her eyes and see the growing sadness within her. "Regina?"

"Hmm?" She hummed, bringing her attention back to him.

"Love, what saddens you?" He asked as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and brought his warm hand to caress her cheek.

"It's not a _what_ that upsets me," she said as she rested her hand atop his. "It's a who." She gazed directly into his eyes, allowing him to truly see her, to find what was bothering her and sympathize with her. The moment he did, he knew exactly whom she was talking about.

"Your son. Henry." He watched how she nodded slowly, the look of sadness never leaving her face. "Regina, there is nothing wrong with missing your son."

Regina shook her head and let out a hushed laugh, "It's not just a matter of missing him. I am always thinking of him and missing him. That will never change. It's just that, now," she gazed down at her stomach, resting her hand upon it as she suddenly felt a strange sensation inside of her like butterflies fluttering around. Though she believed she should be excited when feeling her child move, she couldn't stop this thought inside her that seemed to pulsate in her mind ever since she became pregnant. "Now, it's not only missing him, but living my life without him. It just doesn't feel right."

Before Robin could respond to her, one of the large doors to their bedchamber swung open, startling them. In ran a very energetic young boy who jumped upon the bed laughing and giggling as he crawled over to his father. "Hello, my boy," Robin greeted him with a loving hug. "How was you time with the Prince and Princess?" He asked, referring to Snow and Charming who had offered to watch Roland that morning while Regina and Robin caught up on some rest.

"Good," he replied with a nod.

"Good," Robin agreed with a laugh. "Go give your mum a hug," he told the young boy, while glancing over at the still sad Regina.

Roland nodded once more before letting go of his father and scooting his way over to his stepmother. The young boy remained very gentle and cautious of her stomach as he wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his head upon her shoulder. "Hi, Mommy."

It made Regina grin softly when hearing that word again. It had been so long since she had heard it, and when Roland had started calling her by that name soon after she and Robin were married, it just made her smile so much more. She and Roland had grown quite attached to one another in the past year and few months. No matter what she was feeling, he could always lighten her mood very similarly to how Henry used to. He reminded her of him; always smiling and laughing, so sweet and considerate, and beyond smart. She really loved him, and Robin could see that.

"Roland?" Robin asked, suddenly figuring out a way to maybe cheer Regina up a bit. When the young boy turned his head to his father, he continued, "Do you remember when I told you about your big brother, Henry?" Watching the young boy nod his head, he then glanced to Regina whose eyes widened. Her expression both surprised and slightly angry with him for trying to use Roland against her. Though he continued anyway, "I told you that he was not here with us, but…" he left the conversation open for the boy to finish. "Tell your mum what else."

"We always miss him," Roland began reciting his father's words, "and he's always a part of our family." He glanced up at his stepmother as he continued, "And we love him, so when he's not here, he's still right _here_," the young boy then gently poked his small index finger on his mother's chest, making a light smile appear on her face. Though she was fighting the urge to, knowing that Robin had purposefully planned it because she could never resist her stepson. The boy brought his finger to his father's chest and repeated, "and here," he brought it to his own, "and here."

Regina pulled the boy into another loving hug while placing a sweet kiss on his head. "Thank you, sweetheart," she whispered to him as she gave his father a wicked glare. However, she couldn't help but soften her expression once more. Robin always knew it; Henry and Roland and her strong love for them were her weakness, no matter how hard she wished to fight it. This child would do just the same and share a spot within her heart.

Robin leaned forward and captured her lips in a tender kiss. He stared into her dark eyes after they parted and the whispered to her, "We'll be alright, Regina."

0-0-0

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

"Are you sure you don't want to meet him?" Emma asked as she followed Regina into her office.

"I already told you, no. It would be too difficult, especially with these circumstances," the pregnant woman commented as she stepped over to her desk. Placing her hand on her stomach to support herself, she bent forward and began looking through her desk drawers for her potion-making book.

"What circumstances?" Emma asked not really understanding why Regina, of all people, wouldn't want to meet Henry. Regina stood up straight and gave the blonde a look as if to tell her that her concerns were rather obvious. Emma gave a quick glance to the woman's stomach and then realized, "Your pregnancy?" The brunette raised her brow and rolled her eyes without any vocal response. "Regina, he doesn't remember-"

"And that's what makes it all so much worse," she quickly interrupted. "Henry not remembering is one thing. But, knowing that _and_ creating a new life and family… I don't want that. Not without him. I want him to know that I'm not replacing him and now I can't even do that. I _can't_ meet him and pretend that I don't love him because, right now, that is _all_ I want to say to him. I just want to tell him that I love him."

"Regina," Emma replied calmly when noticing how Regina was growing more and more distressed and upset, "I know this is hard and that you're afraid, but you have to remember that this is Henry we are talking about; the kid that you and I know more than anyone. And I know that you know he would _never_ think that you were replacing him. Of all people, _he_ was the one who believed that you could have a second chance and be happy." She watched the way Regina bowed her head and stared down at her enlarged abdomen. Emma continued, "Even though he doesn't remember, I am confident that there is still a piece of him that knows you love him. And you _can_ still let him be a part of your life, if not as your son then maybe just as a friend for now."

"That's easy for you to say." Regina shook her head, letting out a soft laugh. "He still sees you as his mother."

Emma raised her brow and smiled as she commented, "I know _he_ would do it if the roles were reversed." She noticed the change in Regina's expression as she realized that it was true. "Please, Regina."

She let out a long exhale as she thought about it. She did want to meet him just so that she could see him, see the way he had grown and changed. And maybe Emma was right. She could still have Henry in her life, even if only as a friend until they could return his memories. She looked to Emma and then nodded her head. "Alright," she replied. "But now we need to get back to figuring out who is behind all of this."

Emma nodded, trying to hold in the wide grin forming upon her face, "Fair enough. Let's get started."

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest - Three Months Earlier**

Doors to the bedchamber flew open, echoing a large bang throughout the room. The couple and young boy all jumped in unison as Little John ran in, out of breath and speaking with a panicked voice, "She's escaped, Robin. The Wicked Witch is free and-" Instantly, the man froze within a magical green hue.

"That's enough," the familiar accented voice spoke as the Wicked Witch herself flew through the open window and landed gracefully on the marble floor. "I can announce myself perfectly well."

"Zelena," Robin let out angrily. He jumped up to block his wife, son and unborn baby protectively. Though, the moment he tried going after the witch, he too was frozen in his place.

"Calm yourself, thief." She said walking passed him with a wicked smirk on her lips. "I'm not here to hurt your precious little family just _yet_." She stared into the man's furious blue eyes and laughed. Directing her conversation to Regina, she said, "I never imagined you falling for a commoner, little sister. Though I have to admit," she cupped Robin's face in her hand and observed him, "he is rather cute."

Holding Roland a little tighter in her arms, Regina remained firm and unafraid as she spoke, "What are you doing here?"

Zelena looked to the pregnant woman and young child in the bed, as her snarky grin grew larger. "Did you really think that you could exile me to the Dark Forest so easily and simply be done with me?"

Making a face and shrugging her shoulders, Regina replied, "That was the original plan, yes."

"You underestimate me, Regina," the witch replied as she slowly strode over to her sister.

"So, now what?" The brunette asked, still not growing afraid. "You plan to kill me to prove your power over me?"

"Oh, no, no, no," Zelena laughed. "Killing you would make things all too easy. Like I told you last year, I aim to destroy you and," she waved her hand, freezing the woman and child where they sat, "everything you hold near and dear to your heart." The witch's dark green fingers reached forward and weaved through young Roland's soft, dark hair. Though he was still, she could see the immense fear in his eyes and she enjoyed it knowing how much this was getting to her sister.

She glanced to Regina, staring directly into her eyes and seeing the mixture of anger and fear within them. Zelena grinned, reveling in this moment in which she held complete control over Regina and everything she loved. "You," she whispered, "destroyed my plan to take dear Snow and Charming's precious baby boy. But I suppose I should be thanking you because… you've given me yet another thing I can take from _you_." She slowly caressed her little sister's swollen stomach and then looked back at Regina, laughing, "Now I can take your baby with much more pleasure than if I took theirs." Taking her hand from Regina's stomach and bringing it to caress Roland's soft cheek, she continued, "So enjoy these last few months with your sweet family because, soon enough, I will be back. And I _will_ destroy you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi all! Just wanted to thank you all again for the follows, favorites and reviews. Really excited that you all are liking this story. Please enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

The sweet scent of hay and horses emerged as they stepped into the stables. She remembered that smell and the way it seemed to instantly calm her. It was always like that since she first started her riding lessons as a child. No matter how she felt, the very moment she walked into the stables, she became her own person. She was free and independent from her mother's control. And when she picked up a brush and stepped into Rocinante's stall, she knew that she had someone to talk to who would surely listen. In the stables, Regina was never alone, never lost or sad; there, she always knew who she wanted to be.

Smiling, she glanced down at the young teenager walking beside her. He glanced around in awe, admiring the sets of medals, trophies, saddles and other things displayed throughout. In his mind, this was the first time he had ever seen them; perhaps even the first time he'd even seen any sort of stables, considering he believed he lived his whole thirteen years in Boston and New York.

"What do you think?" She asked, watching the way he brushed his fingers over a golden medal hanging upon the wall.

"Awesome," was all he said as he kept looking around. "Are all of these yours?"

Regina let out a sigh, remembering old times, "Most of them are, but they are from a long time ago when I still rode." She stared up at another one of her medals; this one was her favorite. She took a hold of it in her hand and slowly polished it with her thumb, bringing out the shining silver. She had won this one for jumping; something her mother had always been against, but her father still encouraged her, saying she should have some fun regardless. She remembered feeling so proud of herself when she returned home; however, her mother reprimanded her for both the jumping and only being second best, winning the silver. But no matter what her mother commented, she still always felt accomplished and strong when looking at this particular medal because it was something she won on her own and something she loved.

The young boy made her snap out of her daze as he spoke, "Maybe someday you could ride again."

She grinned. "I would like that very much."

After a short pause, Henry asked, "Could we see the horses?"

"Of course," Regina replied, stepping away from the wooden shelves and the wall of medals. "That's what we are here for."

It took a lot of strength for her not to put her arm around him, or hug him or even look at him too admiringly. She had to keep reminding herself that she wasn't "Mom"; she was only "Madam Mayor" to him. It hadn't been easy the first few times, especially meeting him.

Meeting Henry was a mixture of fear, excitement, joy and a bit of disappointment. The moment she stepped into the apartment and saw him, she froze. He had grown so tall, his voice had changed and even his hair was cut differently. She still held that fear of what he would think about her pregnancy even though she knew he didn't remember her. However, the moment of it all seemed to postpone any common sense thoughts she had. She remembered stuttering her first few words; it was as if she was a child again, afraid of meeting someone new, or just afraid of making a bad impression. But soon, after she managed to calm herself and begin talking to him, she was far more comfortable.

That very moment he held his hand out for her to shake was the moment she had realized it though; he didn't remember and she needed to be careful. It hurt sometimes, knowing it. But she supposed it was simply a learning process for her, just as learning to trust her as a friend was a process for him.

As the two turned the corner, they came to the horses' stalls. Regina brought Henry to the third stall where her favorite horse was standing as if he had been waiting for them. She handed the boy a brush that was hanging on the door, opened the stall, and stepped inside.

She smiled, greeting him, "Hey there, boy." She placed one hand underneath his chin and gently petted his snout. The woman glanced back at the young boy, who was rather hesitant to approach the large animal. She chuckled quietly and gestured a hand towards him. "It's alright. There's no need to be afraid; he's very sweet." She brought him closer and beckoned for him to pet the horse gently and just be very calm with him. Once Henry started to get the hang of it, he finally smiled, enjoying this new experience. "See, nothing to be afraid of." The two shared a short moment of eye contact before she spoke once more, "Here, let me show you how to brush him."

As the woman began to show the boy the proper technique, Henry spoke softly, "You know, I never really thanked you for taking me around and stuff. It's been really fun to see all of this: the park and the buildings and here and, you know, you buying me ice cream and all that. So, thanks."

She looked at his smile. Though a lot of things about Henry had changed, one thing remained the same: that sweet smile. She laughed softly, "It's my pleasure, Henry. To be honest," she grinned, "I really enjoy the company."

"Me too." He paused for a moment, returning to the brushing. "Though you won't have to worry about that soon, when your baby comes."

Regina glanced down at her stomach. She had almost forgotten. "Mmm," she hummed softly, "I suppose you're right."

"Are you okay?" Henry asked, noticing the woman's sudden change in expression.

"Oh, yes, I am," Regina quickly replied while she tried to mask her current feelings about all of this. "It's just that things in my life are a little complicated right now. It's kind of hard to explain."

"You mean like with the baby's dad?" Henry asked, provoking a bit of a shocked look from her. "Mary Margaret mentioned that he wasn't really around."

Regina let out a sigh, thinking, _Mary Margaret should keep her nose out of other people's business. _She looked to the boy and replied, "No, he's not currently in the picture right now." This felt strange, talking to him about this.

"Well," Henry pondered for a second before continuing, "I think you'll be alright. I mean, my mom did it by herself too and I ended up okay… I think."

She laughed, "Yes, I think you did."

"Yeah," he nodded with smile. "You already seem like you'd be a really good mom. I think your baby will be lucky to have you."

Regina's lips stretched into a wide grin, filled with both happiness and sadness. "Thank you, Henry," she replied.

She missed him; she still enjoyed this but it was clearly not the same. She still longed to hug him and tell him that she loved him. She wanted him to remember that _she_ was the one who had raised him all on her own; that _she_ cared for him all of those years; that _she_ was "Mommy" and not just "Madam Mayor."

Suddenly, another thought popped into her head. She had already raised a child on her own; she had endured the diaper changes, sleepless night, tantrums and everything by herself before. With Henry, she didn't have anyone to raise him with, to share those experiences with. And though she wouldn't change that for the world and she did love it, she started wondering if she truly wanted to do that again.

As Henry continued brushing the horse, she glanced over at him and smiled before looking down at her stomach. Placing her hand upon it and slowly sliding it over the curve, she began to think about something Mary Margaret had said to her the other day.

"_This baby has a father."_ She recalled the young woman saying. _"You are not obligated to do this alone like you did with Henry. You can find him._"

The words continued to sink into her after talking to Henry about it. Did she really _want_ to do it by herself this time? Or did she want what Mary Margaret was trying to offer her: a life to share with someone else and experiences to share with someone else? A second chance. Maybe finding her baby's father was not such a bad idea.

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest - One Year and Ten Months Earlier**

He stepped into the stables, listening to the sounds of birds chirping, horses neighing and the rustling of the hay beneath his feet as he walked. It was calm and relaxing as he stepped further inside, placing his quiver and bow upon an empty stall post. He then turned and leaned against the door, listening to the soft sounds and allowing his mind to wander.

Suddenly, as he began to listen more closely, he heard another sound, a voice, whispering in another one of the stalls. He followed it, wondering whom the voice was coming from. Finally getting to the last one, he saw her standing there. She wore a set of black riding pants and a dark blue jacket. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid that went over her right shoulder to rest in the front. She wore a lighter amount of dark makeup on her face as well. He stared at the way she stood in front of one of the horses. One hand held its chin as the other gently petted its snout. She was whispering to the animal, smiling and letting out a few soft laughs. Her voice seemed so different, so much lighter and airier than when she ever spoke to him or her subjects. It made her seem much more serene.

For a short while, he just stood back and watched her; observing this strange and new personality he was seeing from the Queen. As she let out another chuckle, placing her forehead to the creature's mane, he finally spoke out, not even realizing it.

"You know, I think this is the first time I have ever seen you genuinely smile."

The man's utterance startled her, making her quickly turn around and meet her brown eyes with his blue. Her expression quickly reversed, returning to its usual bitterness and annoyed look. She gracefully turned back to the horse with a high chin as she commented, "I had hoped those gold-tipped arrows would have been enough to get rid of you."

"Well then, it goes to show how little you know of me, Your Majesty," the light-haired man replied as he began to waltz over a bit closer to her.

"You're a thief," Regina scoffed. "What else would I need to know?" She glanced over to the smirking man as she continued to brush the horse's pelt.

"Despite the incredibly little amount you know about me, milady, I am confident that you do in fact like me. You're simply too stubborn to admit it." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the stall post. Watching her while she rolled her eyes, trying to ignore him, he then smirked again. "See," he added, "the reality that you cannot even refute what I said proves that you do."

Regina shook her head, letting out a rather awkward laugh, wishing to change the subject. She looked to him, rolled her eyes and then said, "What are you even doing here?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Robin replied to her, "I enjoy coming here to think. It's quiet, peaceful, and seemingly a place where I can forget my troubles for a short while. At least for now."

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"The forest used to be that place for me, but with that bloody witch and those flying creatures out there… It's no place for my son," he replied, giving her a soft smile and noticing the softness returning to her expression. "So," he sighed, "I come here to receive such solace and peace when I need it."

Regina's lips began to stretch into a very small grin. She nodded her head as she returned to brushing and replied, "The stables have been that way for me ever since I was a little girl." Her smile began to grow, unknown to her, as she continued, "After arguments with my mother, I used to run here just for a few moments of comfort. I would talk to my horse like he was my best friend, always there, listening to me. Even now, it seems to be the only place that can truly make me feel-" She quickly stopped when she looked up at the man standing before her. Finally realizing whom she was talking to, whom she was revealing herself to, she hung up the brush, closed the stall door and began to walk away, making an awkward excuse, "I… I should get back. I didn't realize how much time had passed."

As she began to walk away, the thief quickly turned around. "Milady," he called to her hastily. As she twisted back to look at him, he then asked, "Do you intend to… attend tonight's ball?"

She looked to him with some confusion and answered, "Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

He smirked, that bit of smugness in his personality returning to the surface. He commented, "I was just wondering," as he approached her. Passing right by her, still with that complacent grin on his lips, he said, "Good day, Your Majesty." He walked out of the stables with confidence, leaving her rather curious as to what he had in store for her.

0-0-0

Robin stepped through the double doors and into an elegant palace ballroom. Being the man he was, he had never been to such a sophisticated affair. It seemed to astound him: the food, the clothes, etc. Luckily, his dear friend Belle was willing enough to help him understand it all.

Guests were announced, one by one, by a guardsman, and every time he heard the doors open, he'd look over, as if waiting for a particular someone to show up. After a while, Belle noticed the eager expression upon the man's face.

She asked him, "Who are you looking for, Robin?"

"Hmm?" He hummed rather insensibly. He looked back to the young brunette with wide eyes and stuttered, "Uh… no one. Just curious as to who was attending, is all."

"Mhmm," Belle replied, knowing he was covering something up. "Robin, you may be a good thief, but you are a terrible liar. Who are you looking for?"

Before he could answer, the large double doors opened once more. Robin turned around quickly and listened to the name being announced. The moment he heard her name and saw her face, a very small grin appeared on his lips. She was beautiful and entrancing; dressed in dark blue, just like her jacket in the stables. Her gown hugged her figure down to her waist, where it then slowly curved out towards the floor. The dress was filled with sparkling designs of black, blue and some purple and the patterned upper layer of the gown opened in the front, revealing a second plain black layer. Her Majesty's hair was done up elegantly and, again, her makeup was dark but not overdone.

Belle stared at the thief's expression curiously. "Regina," she commented softly. "She was the one you were waiting for?"

He continued smiling and nodded lightly. Not even realizing it, he spoke quietly, "She's lovely."

Lifting her brow and watching the way Regina walked through the crowded ballroom, Belle commented, "Well, I wish you plenty of luck trying to get to her. She's not easy."

"Easy is boring," he replied before excusing himself and walking over towards the Queen.

He made his way through the crowd as quickly as possible, remaining confident and poised throughout. He got closer, but as he was only a few feet away from her, the doors opened again. The entire party looked over to find the long lost princess Rapunzel standing at one end of the ballroom, her parents at the other. This ball had all been fashioned to celebrate her return.

After a short glance towards the girl, Robin then looked back to Regina, watching her reaction, as a child was once again reunited with its parents. He noticed the mixture of happiness and sadness in her face. She was smiling, but he could tell that only part of her was happy for them, while the other envied them; she wanted it to be her and her son. There was a glimpse of hope in her eyes when she watched the girl run into her mother and father's arms, but it seemed that the hope quickly faded as the music started up again and everyone returned to the celebration.

He spotted the sadness in her eyes. Wanting to rid of it, he quickly approached her. "Your Majesty," he greeted her. As she looked up, he noticed how she put on a more cheerful façade, wiping away the few small tears in her eyes. Robin looked to her with a genuine smile, held out his hand and asked her, "Would you care to dance?"

She looked at him, quite hesitant to answer. But before she could return to her more stubborn personality and decline him, the couple was met by the Princess Snow White and Prince Charming. Snow very quickly placed her hands upon Regina's shoulders and lightly pushed her into Robin. "She'd love to," she commented, practically shoving the couple onto the dance floor. Finally, Regina complied with a sigh and took the man's hand. Together, they began to waltz. Regina's eyes grew wide, impressed by the man's skill in dancing.

After a short silence and a little avoidance of eye contact from Regina, Robin tried to lighten the awkward moment by complimenting her. "You look stunning, milady."

When their eyes met, he could see that she wanted to thank him and managed a soft grin. But, of course, she was still not comfortable enough to rid of that stubborn attitude she used to mask her true personality. He watched her eyes roll as she replied, "Flattery will not sway how I feel about you."

"Is that so?" He commented right back at her. "And how exactly do you feel about me?"

Raising her brow, she smirked and answered, "I am rather content in disliking you."

"To be fair, you're rather content in disliking everybody," he fought back with a wicked grin.

"Oh," she laughed, "but you, dear Robin, are a special case."

"Really?" He played along. "Well, I am certainly flattered."

"Don't be." Her voice deepened with some annoyance, though he could tell she was kind of enjoying having someone who could dish comments back the same rate she was throwing them. He noticed a faint smirk appearing on her lips. Though she was trying not to, she was enjoying his company and the snarky banter with him.

As the music faded, the couple then parted. She curtsied and he bowed like a gentleman. As they both lifted their heads, their eyes met and seemed to connect instantly. They stared at one another in silence until suddenly a small force crashed into Robin's legs, provoking them both the break contact and jump back into reality.

"Boy," Robin said, lifting the child into his arms, "why are you still awake?" The boy just stared into his father's eye and shrugged. He looked to the Queen apologetically and said, "I am sorry, milady. I should get him to bed."

At a loss for words, the woman simply nodded her head and smiled meekly at the man. As he said goodnight to her, she nodded once more and then watched as he made his way out of the ballroom with his son. As she began to walk away, Regina started to feel strange. Her heart was beating rapidly, she could feel her palms sweating within her gloves, and something about that man just seemed to make her feel different. Taking more time to think about it, she really couldn't explain how she currently felt. She also wasn't sure if she liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi all! Again, I thank you for all of your views, follows, reviews, etc. The fact that you're all enjoying this makes me very happy. I wanted to get a chapter out for you guys before I headed out on vacation this week, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it.**

**A lot of people reviewed about how they wanted to see some more Regina/Robin interaction in SB, which I thought was funny because I intended for Ch5 to be where they really "meet" in SB and interact. So, that is really awesome! Ok, have fun reading!**

* * *

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

Regina sat in her usual counter seat in Granny's Diner, finishing up a rather large plate of three pancakes, two scrambled eggs and several pieces of bacon. She was still not used to getting so hungry before and had certainly never eaten like that in her life. It had only been about a week since they had all reawakened in Storybrooke and she had found out that she was pregnant. It hadn't fully sunk in just yet.

Wiping her mouth with a paper napkin, she glanced over at Granny and smiled meekly. The older woman's brows rose when looking at the completely empty plate. It seemed that her pregnancy hadn't really sunk in for a lot of people.

She walked over, taking the plate from the counter and managing a smile in return. "Can I get you anything else?"

Regina shook her head as she set the napkin onto the counter. "Just the check. Thank you."

"Actually," a deep, accented voice came from behind Regina. "I will be paying for Her Majesty's breakfast," the man said as he stepped beside the brunette, leaned on the counter and smiled to her.

She looked to him, both a bit startled and surprised. She shook her head again and replied to him, "That's very kind of you, but I am perfectly capable of paying myself."

"Please, it is the least I can do. Consider it an apology for my son almost knocking you to the ground the other day," he laughed. The man then turned to Granny and nodded as if to tell her that he insisted upon paying.

Regina tried holding in a small grin as the man turned back to her. She let out a soft laugh, "Thank you. Though, you should know, I'm not partial to allowing complete _strangers_ to pay for my meals."

The light-haired man smirked. Bowing his head, he replied, "Then allow me to introduce myself, milady." He held out his hand for her. "Robin of Locksley, at your service."

In hearing that name, Regina's brow rose. Staring at his hand but not shaking it, she commented, "The thief."

"Well, as we are tossing labels around, aren't you technically known as the _Evil_ Queen?" He watched the way her lips parted and her eyes widened with some insult.

She replied to him defensively, "I prefer Regina."

"Fair enough," he nodded. "And I prefer Robin."

The woman rolled her eyes at him, though, she had to admit he was intriguing. "Should I be worried that my meal is being paid by with stolen money?" She asked snidely.

"Not at all," he replied. Changing the subject, he said, "I apologize for not recognizing you when we first ran into one another. Your… uh… condition," he gestured to her large stomach, "threw me off a bit." Noticing the way she glanced down with somewhat sad eyes, he tried lightening the mood with a joke, "I hope that won't cost me my head."

Giving him a snarky look and grin, she replied, "I don't behead people for not recognizing me." She let out a soft sigh and continued, "I barely recognized _myself_ the day we woke up here. I can't blame _you_ for not being able to."

"It was only a joke, milady," he let out a quiet laugh and gave the brunette a kind smile when she looked back up at him.

Regina's lips softly stretched into a tiny grin when she met his eyes. He was being kind to her, trying to help her feel better, and it was both a good and strange feeling. They remained there, staring at one another in silence for a short while until, finally, Regina came back to reality.

Placing a hand to her stomach to balance as she slowly slid off of the stool, she spoke softly, "I should get going." Clearing her throat, she then looked at him and said, "Thank you for… well, for paying for my breakfast." She showed him another gentle smile.

"It is my pleasure," he replied, handing Granny the money while not taking his eyes off of the brown-eyed brunette. "If you don't mind my asking," he started before she was able to turn around and leave, "where are you headed to?"

"Well," Regina blinked a few times, feeling slightly stunned by the man's very forward questioning, "if you must know, I'm going out to a farmhouse on the outer skirts of the town. It's said to be home to the Wicked Witch and I'd like to see if anyone missed anything there that could give us any hints as to who she may be or what she is planning."

"Ah, yes," he replied. "I too have attempted finding clues and such, but with no luck so far." He gazed over at the door and then back to her as he suddenly had a thought. "Perhaps I could join you."

"I don't think that's necessary," she replied, shaking her head at him.

"What should necessity matter? I can help."

"Well, I-" she tried refusing him, but was quickly interrupted.

"Regardless of what you say, you have yourself a partner," he said, not taking no for an answer.

Tilting her head at him, growing slightly agitated with his persistence, she replied, "I didn't ask for one."

"No," he smirked at her, "you didn't."

Regina had to admit his persistence was somewhat irritating but also rather impressive. No one else would have been so willing to push her as he currently was. She admired his bravery.

Nodding her head, she then turned away and began walking towards the door. Before opening it, she turned back and looked straight at him. "Just don't get in my way," she said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied.

The way he said that suddenly hit her strangely. She wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed familiar to her. She looked at him with a contemplative expression upon her face. "Have… have we met before?"

Opening the door and holding it for her, he replied, "I doubt I'd ever forget meeting you." He smiled as she walked passed him and then followed right behind.

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest - Two Years Earlier**

"No," was all she said as she glanced over and noticed the thief approaching her. Her eyes pierced into him with complete anger, though it didn't seem to faze him even a little. Of all of the people, it had to be him.

"No what?" Robin asked as if not knowing what she meant by it.

Her voice grew deeper. "You're not-"

He instantly cut her off, knowing what she was going say. "Not coming along? I do believe I am," he said as he stepped passed her. "I can help."

Her eyes, still filled with annoyance, followed his every step. "I didn't ask for help."

"Well, it doesn't mean you won't need it." He walked back towards her and met her face-to-face as he explained, "That flying monkey back there wasn't after my son. He was coming after you."

Keeping her face entirely emotionless, she replied, "What makes you think that?"

"The woods are my home," he explained, "and I have seen many a hunter stalk its prey. That beast was coming for you." He noticed the lack of expression on her face as he spoke. "Roland was just standing in between."

"What's your point?" She was starting to grow tired of his explanation.

"That's the second time you've been attacked." Raising his brow, he commented, "The Wicked Witch wants you dead."

Rolling her eyes and scoffing at the man, she replied, "I can take care of myself."

"Regardless of what you may _think_, Your Majesty, you are not invincible," he replied strongly, growing irritated with her lack of concern for her own safety and care.

"Nor am I some damsel in distress that you need to rescue. Go claim your heroic victory from some other poor soul because I don't want it," Regina quickly turned and began to walk away quickly, wishing to rid herself of him and his irritating idea that she needed _him_ to protect her.

Following her, he said, "I never said that, nor do I wish to make you think that I am trying to gain anything from this." He stepped out in front of her with wide eyes and sighed. "I only wish to protect you," he claimed.

"Why?" She asked, curious of his persistence.

"Well," he said, letting out another deep breath, "you see, despite the fact that neither of us likes it, I owe you a debt."

Furrowing her brow, she asked, "And why is that?"

Calming himself and giving her a look of complete sincerity, he explained, "Even though that winged beast wasn't after Roland, he still could have hurt my son." Smiling at her, he continued, "You saved him."

Looking him up and down and then meeting his light blue eyes, Regina let out a single soft chuckle. "Who knew a thief had honor?" Her voice had lightened, no longer holding any sort of anger or insult within it. She even smirked a little at him, slightly impressed.

"Who knew an Evil Queen had a soft spot for children?" He replied with a grin.

Turning her head to the side and letting out a deep sigh, she commented, "Don't get in my way."

Robin held out his hand, allowing her to walk ahead of him, and replied, "I wouldn't dream of it."

0-0-0

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

Together, they walked side by side on the dirt path leading to the old white farmhouse. Robin continuously glanced over at the brunette as she stared down at the ground, her hands folded beneath her large abdomen. They had been silent for a long time. And when they weren't silent, the majority of their conversation was very impersonal, mainly about the Wicked Witch. Regina didn't seem like the kind of person who would be willing to share much about herself, though he didn't see the harm in trying.

"Milady?" He asked. "Would you mind my asking you something?"

She lifted her head and turned to look at him before she brought her gaze back to the ground, shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I suppose it depends on what you want to ask."

Also bringing his gaze to the dirt floor, he asked her, "Why is it that whenever I see you, you are alone?"

"Well, I don't think being alone is such a crime." She raised her brow as she answered him.

Shaking his head and letting out a laugh, he replied, "Of course not. I just wonder what your husband must be doing to leave you alone so often."

"I don't have a husband," she replied.

"Boyfriend?"

"No," she answered him, keeping her eyes glued to the ground.

"Then the father of your child is-"

He was quickly cut off by her. "I don't think the whereabouts of my child's father nor his identity is of your concern," she replied somewhat defensively, still refusing to look up at him.

"You're right," he nodded, "it is not. I apologize."

Regina thought about it for a moment as the silence returned between them. There was no reason why she had to be so rude to him; he was only asking out of concern for her. She was starting to realize that she did that rather often. She had always closed off the idea of anyone caring for her, and, as a result, pushed people away.

After a long pause, she spoke softly, "I don't know him."

"Hmm?" Robin looked to her curiously.

"The baby's father," she clarified. "I don't know who he is." She glanced down at her stomach, placing her hand above it, and sighed. "Apparently, I met him during the forgotten years and _now_," she paused and looked up at the light-haired man with a meek grin and a raised brow, "I don't remember him at all and I am carrying his child."

"Oh," Robin seemed stunned that she decided to tell him something so personal like that. He looked to her sympathetically and said, "I am sorry. I should have never brought it up."

"No, no." She shook her head. "It's fine." She let out a single laugh followed by a calm smile. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself and this baby if need be, so there's really no need to feel sorry for me."

He didn't take his eyes off of her; he just stared at the expression on her face and gazed at the way she grinned. However, he could tell the grin was simply covering up other emotions. He admired that she was trying to be so strong and independent, but something else seemed to show as well. "I know that you are perfectly capable of it, milady. But what if you were happy with your baby's father?"

Regina sighed, keeping her hand on her stomach and closing her eyes, she replied, "It's possible… but I find it hard to believe that _I_, of all people, could be-"

Suddenly, the couple stopped, hearing a rather loud rustling in a pair of bushes by the farmhouse. Robin was quick to step in front of Regina, protectively blocking her belly with his arm. "Stay back," he whispered to her. When hearing another rustling, he stepped further in front of her, aiming his crossbow in the direction of the sound. "Show yourself!" he called out. They stood in silence only for another moment until a very small stray cat ran from the bush and disappeared into the tall grass.

As he brought his bow down, Regina stepped out from behind him with a look of slight aggravation. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"You didn't need to protect me like that," she replied defensively.

Lifting his brow, and looking at her with slight insult, he said, "A simple thank you would suffice."

"It was a cat," she pointed out, unimpressed and very unwilling to thank him.

"Well, it could have been the Wicked Witch or one of those flying monkeys," he pointed out.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she replied, "If it were, I would have been perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"You don't know that." He shook his head. "Regardless of what you think, you are not invincible and certainly not in your current state," he said, gesturing to her large stomach.

"I'm certainly not incompetent either. Just because I'm pregnant, it doesn't mean I'm some damsel in distress who needs rescuing," she replied, her voice rising and growing more defensive with every word.

Shaking his head once more, he replied, "I never said you were." But as he tried to clarify himself, she had already turned away and began walking towards the farmhouse. Robin let out a frustrated sigh as he began to follow her in. This woman was not going to be easy.

* * *

**Well, it seems like pregnant Regina gets just as defensive with Robin protecting her as the Evil Queen does. Hehe. Chapter 6 will be a continuation of this chapter when I am able to get it up. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey all. Again, thank you for all of your contributions to this story: reviews, follows and favorites. I truly appreciate them. **

**Please enjoy chapter 6! Chapter 6 acts a part two to chapter 5.**

* * *

**The Enchanted Forest - Two Years Earlier**

A cold chill came running down her spine as a light wind blew into the courtyard. Winter was coming soon. Sitting beneath her now wilting apple tree, she began to think about Henry again. She was always thinking about him. Even now, after she chose not to take the sleeping curse and had the Wicked Witch as a distraction, she still couldn't clear her mind of her sorrows.

Shivering from another cold breeze, she wondered if she had made the right choice. Maybe she should have just taken the sleeping curse and allowed all of these pains, these feelings, to disappear. But as she continued contemplating, she realized that this curse would not help her in any way. On the contrary, it would have worsened it. She would be lost in a place with nothing but her fears and regrets haunting her mind; those feelings of loss and sadness would only grow, not diminish.

But now she sat there with another issue; she had to find a reason, a way, to keep living. She needed to push her sorrows aside or deal with them somehow, but at the moment, she didn't understand how that could even be possible.

Regina stood and turned towards her dying apple tree. Reaching up and feeling one of the tough, pointy branches, she thought about how she truly hated winter. Everything was cold and damp, the trees died and the animals all went into hiding, the sun never shined. It seemed to be a time that just escalated her sadness and she was most certainly not looking forward to this particular winter.

However, the sudden sound of pitter-pattering on the stone ground, followed by a light tugging on her gown, brought the Queen out of her lonely thoughts. She glanced down and noticed a familiar little face staring up at her with a cheeky smile. _Roland_, she remembered his name. He was the thief's son.

Watching him tug on her gown once more, she finally complied with his gesture and knelt down on the ground, meeting him face-to-face. The boy then brought his hand out from behind his back, presenting her with a bright and vibrant red rose. "Thank you," he said softly.

Regina stared at the flower curiously before gently taking the stem in her right hand. She then looked to the wide-eyed little boy and asked, "For what?"

"For rescuing me," he replied.

Suddenly, Regina felt the child step closer and wrap his arms around her neck. Shocked at first, she wasn't entirely sure how to react. But as it sunk in, she finally allowed herself to return the hug, wrapping her arms around him sweetly. It was comforting and warm, something she thought she may never feel again. Even as he began to let go of her, the feeling lingered, making her grin ever so slightly and distracting her from her sad thoughts. She watched as the young boy then turned and ran back into the castle, his little curls bouncing in the cold breeze.

She stood, bringing her dark eyes to gaze upon the red rose in her hand. She brought her other hand to the bud of the flower, almost cradling it like a baby's delicate head. She took in the sweet scent. Her fingers gently caressed the soft, velvet-like petals of the bud as she continued to let the smell whisk her away from this cold and damp winter and bring her to a warmer, happier place in her mind.

As she opened her eyes, returning to reality, Regina noticed a man, Roland's father, approaching her with a grin painted on his lips. Her smile quickly faded, her expression masking any given emotions she currently had.

"Good day, milady," he greeted with a bow of the head. "I see you received Roland's gift."

"I did." She nodded. "And, may I ask, do you always use your son as a way to start a conversation with people, or is it just me?"

He let out a soft chuckle as he replied, "No. I simply wanted the boy to give you a proper 'thank you' for what you did for him."

Glancing down again at the rose in her hand, she nodded. "That is very kind of the both of you," she said as she sat down on the brick wall surrounding her childhood tree, her eyes never leaving the vibrant red flower.

Through a long silence, Robin noticed the Queen's expression grow a bit more sorrowful. He looked to her with some concern and asked, "Milady, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," she answered with a sigh, turning her self away from him as if beckoning him to leave her be.

However, Robin continued, "You do not seem so. If I may say so, you look quite out of sorts."

Deepening her voice in a defensive manner, she replied to him, "It is none of your concern. Now go away."

Looking to her with some aggravation, he replied, "I was only trying to offer you some help."

Regina jolted up quickly and turned to him with angered eyes, "I've told you before that I didn't want your help, nor do I want it now."

It was clear to him that her anger was masking whatever pain or sorrows she was to afraid to show. He replied in a softer tone of voice, "And I have told you before that it doesn't mean you don't need it. Burying your emotions and your pain will not make you feel any better, Regina. Trust me, I know."

She just stood there, her eyes piercing into him. She tried her hardest to make it look as if his words meant nothing to her. Feeling she couldn't handle any more of it, she finally replied, "Of all of the people in this palace, in this kingdom, you are the _last_ person I would ever wish to talk to about my problems, _thief_," before she stormed right passed him. "Oh." She stopped and turned back to him. "Here," she said, irritated, waving her hand in his direction. Suddenly, a brand new quiver of arrows appeared in the man's hand, the tips made of solid gold.

Robin's eyes widened, "What are these for?"

The Queen sighed, "Regardless of what I think of you or how much you irritate me, you did assist me with getting into the castle. That," she gestured to the quiver, "is your reward." Giving the thief another look up and down, she lifted her brow and pursed her lips. "Maybe that will be enough to keep you from taking any of my other possessions," she commented as she turned away.

"I was never going to take-" He yelled back, but then stopped mid-sentence. It was no use, she was already gone.

0-0-0

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

"Nothing useful here," Regina said, staring at a small glass jar filled with plain herbs. She shook the jar, checking it one last time, before shaking her head and confirming it to be no more than a jar of spices. "Unfortunately..."

Robin looked to her confused. "So none of these contain magical properties?" He glanced around the room, still unsure of what an item containing magical properties even looked like.

Tilting her head and stepping around the table, Regina replied, "Well, a good witch covers her tracks," she walked passed him, lifting her brow with a smirk as she continued, "but a _better_ one can uncover them." She began checking everything on the shelves again, making sure nothing was overlooked. "We'll find her. Just be patient."

After a short silence, watching her as she continued her search, Robin let out a sigh before speaking. "Regina," he started, getting her attention, though she didn't stop looking through the shelves. "I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier. You were right in saying what you did. I have no right to control you or force you to do things that you do not wish to do. It wasn't my place."

Regina turned her head and looked at him, a small grin appearing on her face. Not many people from her past gave her her own say; it was why she was always so forceful and defensive about it now. It was refreshing to hear someone admit that. She replied, "Thank you." As she bowed her head to the floor, she continued, "I suppose I can understand where you were coming from though." She paused, her eyes moving from the floor to her swelled abdomen. She placed her hand to it and sighed. "I've never been in this position before. All of my life, I've only really had to care for myself. That changed with my son, but then... I lost him too and went back to only taking care of me. I guess I never really thought I'd be doing it all over again."

Robin smiled at her. Crossing his arms and nodding his head, he replied, "My wife was the same way when she first became pregnant with our son."

"You have a wife?" Regina asked, curious as to why he hadn't mentioned anything before.

"_Had_," he replied. "She passed away some time ago. Now it is only my boy and I."

"I'm sorry," Regina responded sympathetically.

The man shook his head, ridding of the sad memories and returning to his original point. "She hated the first few months; still getting used to the idea that she could not be as adventurous and daring as she used to." He laughed. "I had to continuously remind her of it."

Regina grinned and nodded her head as she added, "Sometimes it's good to have a second person there to look out for you and remind you that you're not invincible."

"There's nothing wrong with needing help once in a while," he nodded in agreement.

Regina made face and replied, "I've never really been one to _accept_ help, never mind _ask_ for it."

"Well, it's never too late to start," he replied. He watched as she let out a soft chuckle, averting her eyes back to the floor. Noticing her smile, her lovely dark eyes and watching the way her short dark hair fell from behind her ear when she looked down, he couldn't help but comment, "You know, I've heard many stories about the great and terrible Evil Queen. But, from this angle, the _evil_ moniker seems somewhat of an overstatement." He noticed how his words caught her attention, her head lifting, eyes gazing up at him curiously. "Bold and audacious, perhaps, but... not evil."

She smirked at him. Nodding her head and allowing herself to lean back on the table behind her, she replied, "The name served me well. Fear is quite an _effective_ tool."

"I suppose you are right," Robin replied with a grin.

She nodded once more, letting out a quiet laugh. She was enjoying this, the conversation and the company. But as she looked to him and smiled, she suddenly felt a startling movement inside her. She gasped and fearfully placed a hand to her stomach.

Robin jumped and quickly stepped closer to her. "Regina, what's the matter? Are you alright?"

Quickly, collecting herself, she nodded her head and let out a small sigh, "I'm fine. It was just a kick." Moving her hand over the bump, she spoke quietly, "I'm not used to feeling it. It still..." she glanced up at him, suddenly noticed how close he stood, "takes me by surprise. I'm sorry I startled you."

He laughed, "It's alright."

"It feels so strange," she said, placing her hand back to where she felt it the most.

"May I?" he asked. Noticing the way she looked at him, her eyes wide and her expression seemingly nervous, he added, "It is fine if you prefer I do not. I wouldn't want you to become uncomfortable."

Regina again collected herself and shook her head. "No, no," her voiced seemed somewhat shaky, "you may." She removed her hand from the spot on her stomach and allowed his to replace it.

He was very slow and hesitant at first, afraid of making her feel uncomfortable. He glanced at her first as he reached forward, her eyes following his hand. He then looked down and very gently placed his warm, callused hand upon her stomach and felt the child inside of her kicking. Robin let out a soft chuckle. It had been an extremely long time since he had felt something like this, and, though he had felt it before, it was just as miraculous as the first time.

Regina glanced up, watching his reaction. But as he too looked up, meeting her eye-to-eye, with a smile, she suddenly felt herself growing much more uncomfortable with what was occurring. She cleared her throat and quickly looked away from him. Stepping away, she stuttered slightly, "I... I should go." She looked at his confused expression, but then turned away, giving him no explanation to her sudden change. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she quickly exited the house.


	7. Chapter 7

******A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews from last chapter. Please do keep them coming. I love hearing your thoughts. Enjoy Chapter 7!**

* * *

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

Regina sat alone at the counter in Granny's Diner, just stirring her iced tea with a straw while she observed the other people around her. The room was filled with melancholy expressions. Some people were still shedding tears at the loss of a dear friend.

She glanced over at the man sitting at the opposite end of the counter, but tried to remain as subtle as possible so as not to attract his attention. No tears seemed to fall from his eyes; however, it was clear that he was still mournful. She continued to stare at him curiously, wishing to have the courage to talk to him or even look him in the eye after she had left the farmhouse like that. But as he lifted his head and looked over in her direction, she forced herself to avert her eyes, avoiding him yet again.

As soon as she had done that, Mary Margaret, holding her one-year-old son in her arms, approached Regina with a curious look. "Who's that?" she asked, having noticed how Regina had been looking at him.

"What makes you think I know who he is?" Regina replied as she practically buried her nose into her glass.

Mary Margaret lifted her brow at the other brunette. She commented back, "Because for the past five minutes, you haven't stopped staring at him with that look."

"What look?" Regina asked.

"The look you always have when you regret something you did," she replied, bouncing her son in her arms. "So, what did you do to him?"

Regina rolled her eyes and responded, "I didn't _do_ anything to him." She sighed, knowing for certain that Mary Margaret was not the kind of person to let things go. She would keep pestering her until she fessed up; so, she thought, she might as well explain. "I met him a few days ago," she started.

She continued telling Mary Margaret of their meeting, his persistence to pay for her meal and his kindness towards her. Once she began talking about what happened at the farmhouse, she again couldn't help but grow uncomfortable. She didn't understand why it made her feel that way; why _he_ made her feel that way. And as if that hadn't been enough to make her wearisome, soon after she had finished explaining their situation to Mary Margaret, he began to approach the two women. He held two glasses of iced tea in his hands, his face showing that same apologetic expression he had given her a few times the day before.

"Milady," he greeted her with a small grin. "Care for a drink?" he asked, offering Mary Margaret one of the glasses and then offering the second to Regina. He again looked to her apologetically and said, "I... uh... I do hope I didn't upset you yesterday."

Regina stared at him with her mouth agape, not entirely sure how to respond. She stuttered slightly as she looked to Mary Margaret and then back to him. Finally, she forced herself to break the silence by introducing the two. "Robin Hood, Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret, Robin Hood." She watched with some hesitation as they shook hands. As he brought his gaze back to her, still waiting for an answer, she replied, "You didn't upset me. I just... found a clue trail that needed to be followed." She noticed the way he nodded his head, clearly just playing along with her not-so-good excuse. "One that didn't lead anywhere..." Her voice trailed off as she felt the need to stop talking before she made the conversation far more awkward than it already was. She glanced to the glass and then looked to him simply. "I already have one, but thank you."

"Alright," he nodded, taking the glass back. "Perhaps some other time then," he gave her another smile. Even though it was clear she was making an excuse to why she left, he felt that it was only fair that he give her time. He knew that she was not the kind of person to open herself up or give explanations to why she was feeling a certain way. And though he could have been persistent with her as he had been the day before, it was most likely in better interest for both of them that he back off for a short while.

After kindly bidding them goodbye and walking away, Regina suddenly felt a pang of guilt rise up in her body. She stood up as quickly as she could, stepped around Mary Margaret and followed Robin to the other end of the counter.

"Robin," she caught his attention. Their eyes met as he turned around. It seemed like every time she glanced into those blue orbs, she felt nervous. "I..." she hesitated. "Did _I_ upset you yesterday with the way I left?"

"Not at all," he replied, shaking his head. "You only left me feeling concerned, not upset."

A very meek grin stretched upon Regina's lips when hearing his response. But before she could even open her mouth to thank him, the diner door swung open with a loud bang, startling everyone in the restaurant.

In walked Zelena, wearing a very theatrical expression upon her face, as she announced, "My condolences." Rumpelstiltskin's dagger was nestled tightly in her grip as she waltzed around the room, continuing her little act. "So sorry I missed the funeral, but I could never pass up a wake." She looked around, "Oh, did I miss the speeches? Shall I make one? I mean," she grinned, "I am, after all, responsible."

Suddenly, Emma, in all of her rage began to go after the witch. Mary Margaret quickly grabbed her hand. "Emma, no," she begged. "Too many people will get hurt."

"Listen to your mother," she warned. "She's right. Anyone who tries to interfere with my plan is going to have to deal with the Dark One." As she continued to pan the room, her eyes suddenly met with the one particular person she was after.

Instinctively, Robin took a step in front of Regina, bringing his hand to hover over her stomach protectively as he spoke out defensively, "Don't come any closer!"

Zelena's grin grew with more excitement. She replied, "Don't worry," as her gaze met with the pregnant brunette. "I'm not here for your baby." She raised her brow and let out a rather devious chuckle. "Not _today_ anyway." The witch took a few steps closer, provoking Robin to step completely in front of the Regina, disregarding whether or not she wanted him to protect her. Zelena laughed again as she drew closer to the thief. She gave him a warning, "I suggest you step aside, sweetheart, because I really don't wish to harm that pretty little face of yours unless I have to."

"Then have at it. You'll have to go through me before you get anywhere near her or this child," Robin replied sternly.

Zelena raised her brow once again as she replied, "Hmm. Barely know the woman and you're willing to lay your life on the line for her? How foolish," she scoffed. "But if you say so."

Just as the woman lifted her hand so as to magically toss the man aside, Regina quickly placed her hand on his arm and stepped out from behind him. "What do you want?" she asked.

Dropping her hand and giving the brunette a very pleased look, the witch responded, "Now that my cover is blown, I can finally pay a visit to my little sister." Her voice raised dramatically as she accented those last two words.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Regina asked.

"Why you, of course, Regina." Zelena's voice grew deep as she stepped closer, enjoying the sudden puzzled look upon the brunette's face.

Regina shook her head in disbelief. "I'm an only child."

"Cora _lied_ to you, Regina. I'm your sister... half, if you want to get technical." She shrugged her shoulders. "I know, I know," she shook her head, putting on that same theatrical act as she had before, "it is a lot to swallow and it is clear by your expression that you don't believe me. Hmm," she pouted dramatically. "Luckily, I brought you a gift to help."

Regina laughed, "I don't want a gift from _you_."

"Oh, but you shall have it." Her smug grin only grew wider. "You see, my gift to you is this _sad_, sad day. Use it to dig into our past, Regina. You need to know the truth and you must believe it. And then," she laughed, "_then_ I shall take your heart and your precious little baby, and I will _destroy_ you." Leaning in closely, she then whispered, "Watch your back, sis," before turning around and leaving.

The restaurant was left silent, everyone staring in Regina's direction. But the brunette kept her facade on, refusing to show them any hint of fear she might have in that moment. Her expression seemed to be filled with anger and aggravation more than anything.

"Regina, are you alright?" The sound of Robin's voice seemed to echo in her head, while her thoughts remained elsewhere.

"I'm fine," she replied simply.

Mary Margaret was the first to ask the obvious question, "What are we going to do?"

"Well, one thing that is surely clear is that Regina needs protection," Robin answered.

Regina looked to him with wide eyes. "I've told you before that I can take care of myself."

Robin looked to her sternly, refusing to back down after what had just occurred. "You've also admitted that it is good to have a second person to remind you that you are, firstly, not invincible and, secondly, responsible for more than just yourself at the moment. Considering the circumstances, milady, I think it is best that you be put under someone's protection." No one had ever raised their voice to Regina like that and it seemed to come as quite a shock to all of them, including Regina herself.

As she looked toward Mary Margaret, she noticed the young woman nodding her head. "I agree with Robin, Regina. After _that_, you can't just be left alone."

"So what are you going to do," Regina asked, growing irritated with the fact that everyone else was deciding her fate for her, "lock me away in a tower until you all figure out a way to stop Zelena?" She looked around at all of them as her voice rose, "Why does everyone insist on treating me like some fragile _thing_ that they need to take care of?"

"Because, it's not just about you, Regina," Mary Margaret pointed out. "Okay? We're not trying to insult you and diminish your pride."

"We're just trying to help you realize that we wish to protect you _and_ your baby," Robin chimed in.

Regina looked around at the group surrounding her, all of their faces possessing genuinely concerned looks. "Why, after everything I've done in the past, would you want to help me?"

"Because the past is the past," David replied.

Mary Margaret smiled, "And because you're family." She noticed Regina's expression soften at her words. "You're staying with David and I tonight. We won't take no for an answer."

Regina nodded her head slowly, still a bit speechless at what was happening here. She managed to softly reply, "Alright," before making her way out of the diner. Now, she had to find out if Zelena's claims were true and figure out how she might be able to stop her.

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest - One Year and Nine Months Earlier**

Doors flew open, creating a loud slam, as the Queen stormed out of the castle throne room. There, the kingdom's leaders and their allies discussed ways to stop the Wicked Witch before she could enact her devious plan. However, Regina had certainly had enough of their day's discussion.

Snow was the first to leave the room after her, quickly pacing behind the frustrated brunette as she continued to mumble something quietly under her breath. Once the princess had caught up to her, she spoke out, "Why are you always so vicious to him?"

"Me?" Regina suddenly stopped and turned to the other woman, possessing wide eyes and an expression filled with insult. "Did you not see how that imbecile acted towards me? He was being an ass!"

"Only because you were being a snob, Regina," Snow snapped back.

Rolling her eyes, Regina commented, "Excuse me for not wanting some petty common thief to decide my fate for me."

"Regina," Snow sighed with aggravation, "he only suggested that you be protected by someone regularly. I didn't think it was such a bad idea either, to be honest."

"Are you kidding me?" Regina's eyes opened wider in disbelief. She instantly turned and continued her fast paced walking through the palace halls.

Snow kept up with her as she continued, "Regina, Zelena is after your heart."

"So? She's after your baby. I don't see anyone suggesting you be put under twenty-four hour watch."

"That is because I already have David to protect me," Snow pointed out.

"He is your husband. It's different. That _idiot_ has no place telling me what to do!" Regina's voice cracked as her stress and anger seemed to peak. As she quickly turned the corner, Snow grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby room, locking them in so that Regina would stop running away and start talking to her.

Snow stared at the other woman with stern face. "He never _told_ you to do anything, Regina, and you know it. All he did was suggest protection- for your safety, I might add- and you took that as a good chance to start insulting him!" She noticed how Regina's facade had not faulted. Angrily, Snow asked, "What is your problem?"

"_I_ don't have a problem," Regina replied snottily.

"Yes, you do. What on Earth has brought you to such a strong hatred for him?" Snow shook her head, unable to understand it.

"I've always hated him..." Regina raised her brow, remaining stubborn.

"No," Snow refuted, "you haven't. I saw the way both of you looked at one another during Rapunzel's homecoming ball. That was anything far from hatred, Regina. And it seems like none of this started until after that evening. So, what happened between you two?"

"That is none of your business," Regina was quick to refuse her an answer.

Suddenly, Snow took a second to pause when she noticed the change in Regina's expression when she mentioned the ball. Something had definitely hit Regina in that moment. As Snow came to realize what that was, a large smile began to form. "You _like_ him."

"What?" Regina looked to her confused and stunned.

"That's what it is. That's why you keep snapping at him and insulting him like that. You like him!" Snow's grin only grew larger as Regina continued to deny it, only proving that she was right.

"What are you, twelve-years-old? I insult everyone." Regina shook her head.

"Not like that, you don't. Admit it," she pushed, "all of the avoiding him, the insults, the low blows in almost every conversation you've had with him?"

"Will you grow up?" Regina finally burst out at the pregnant young woman before forcing the door to unlock and exiting the room in a hurry, leaving Snow standing there with that wide grin never fading.

0-0-0

**Storybrooke -Present Day**

Regina watched as David headed up the stairs with his sleeping son nestled comfortably in his arms. Mary Margaret set down two cups of hot tea for the both of them and sat down beside the brunette. Noticing the look Regina possessed as she stared at David and the baby, Mary Margaret could tell something was up. As she looked down, she saw a small crumpled piece of paper in Regina's hands. It looked as if she had read it a million times over.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly. Regina remained quiet for a moment, just shaking her head ever so slightly. "Did you find something?" She looked back at the piece of paper that Regina was still fiddling with.

The pregnant brunette let out a sigh, "She was telling the truth. We're sisters." Regina opened up the letter. There were a few tears in the creases where it had been folded many times, stains, and, it seemed, even the remnants of recent tear drops. She handed it over to the other woman and then began to sip her hot tea.

"Where did you find this?" Mary Margaret asked.

"It was left among my mother's things in our family mausoleum. Zelena had put it there for me to find most likely before her threat. I used to stow it away somewhere else in my office. That's how I knew it was what she wanted me to see," Regina shook her head again, feeling utterly foolish as the words on the page continued to stir through her mind.

Mary Margaret sat there, reading the letter. The words held great compliments from Rumpelstiltskin; something very few people ever received from him. She looked up at Regina with confusion. "I don't understand."

Regina stared down into her cup, trying her hardest not to break down as she explained. "I've seen that letter a hundred times before. In my darkest moments, I'd go to it for... comfort, for solace, for... a boost when I needed it because I-" She shook her head, closing her eyes and letting out a long sigh. "Because I always thought it was about _me_."

"It's about Zelena," Mary Margaret said as she gazed down at the letter once more.

"I never put the pieces together until now." Regina stared at the dark writing upon the stained page. "I had exiled my mother to another land well before I even started learning magic. That letter couldn't have been about me because... Rumple wasn't even my teacher yet." She shook her head. "How could I have been so stupid all of this time?"

"Regina, you're not stupid," Mary Margaret replied, taking the other woman's hand so as to comfort her.

Raising her brow, she looked directly into the other woman's hazel-green eyes and said, "If Rumpelstiltskin, the man who taught me everything I know about magic, thinks _she_ is stronger than I am, then there is _no_ way I can win against her." She sighed. "She'll take my heart, take my baby, and... she'll win."

"No, Regina," Mary Margaret shook her head confidently. "She won't because she's not only going against you, she's going against _us_. With all of us united against her, there is no chance for her to succeed."

Regina managed a very small grin, though she still didn't feel much confidence within her. She admired the faith Mary Margaret had, but something within her was preventing her from feeling the same way. She took the letter back and took a moment to read over again. She couldn't seem to stop reading it. Taking another look at it, she finally shook her head, knowing that enough was enough. She stood up, ripping the paper into small pieces, and threw it away.

As she sat back down at the table, the two women noticed David come back down the stairs. He was now dressed in different clothes with his sword strapped to his belt.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked curiously.

"Heading out to patrol the woods with Robin and his men. After Zelena's threat today, we don't want to take any chances," he said, kissing his wife's head before he grabbed his jacket, bid them goodbye and quickly left.

Mary Margaret noticed Regina's expression instantly change just at the mention of Robin's name. She looked to the dazed brunette and said, "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Regina raised her brow and commented, "I do mind, but I doubt that is going to stop you from asking anyway."

"What is it between you and this man? What's going on?" she asked. "I mean you were pretty keen on avoiding him at the diner, making those excuses and all."

"It's complicated," Regina admitted. Staring down at the table, her thoughts began to wander out loud. "I don't know what it is about him, but he makes me nervous. It's not a fearful nervousness, but he makes feel anxious nevertheless."

"Do you think... you might like him?" Mary Margaret suggested.

Regina laughed, "I barely know him." Letting her eyes pan down to her swelled stomach, she commented, "And even if I did, it wouldn't be fair." She placed a hand on top of it and sighed, "Regardless of the fact that we've forgotten our memories, this baby has a father. I can't make this situation more complicated by bringing another person into it."

"What if, by chance, _he_ is the baby's father?" Mary Margaret asked. "What if there is a part of you that still remembers; a part that is trying to bring you back together and that is why you feel so strange around him?"

"That is an awfully big accusation, Mary Margaret," Regina let out a soft chuckle. "Not to mention, with nothing to back it up."

"It isn't, actually," she admitted. "It's like what happened between David and I during the first curse. Even though we had no memory of one another, something inside of us _did_ and brought us together again. Maybe that is what is happening here too, whether or not you both realize it."

Regina shook her head, still not believing such a broad accusation to be true. "I'm sorry, but not everyone is a special case like you and David. I highly doubt that this baby's father and I have any sort of connection like _that_," she said as she stood up and placed her empty tea cup into the sink before heading into the spare bedroom for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Warning: This chapter contains thematic elements within a dream sequence that may cause triggers. The rating has been raised to T+ for this reason.**

* * *

**The Enchanted Forest - Three Months Earlier**

Regina continued to pace back and forth across the bedchamber, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes gazing upon the floor. Robin could hear her incessantly mumbling to herself. Zelena's threat had been haunting her for hours and the Queen couldn't seem to get it out of her head.

"Regina, love, please calm down," Robin begged, fearing for both his wife's health and sanity. Noticing how she ignored him, he then stood up and took a hold of her hand, forcing her to stop pacing.

He gently pulled her close to him, lifting her chin with the tip of his finger. She replied wearily and with frustration in her tone, "I can't." She then tried pulling away from him.

"Regina," Robin begged again, listening to his wife's heaving breaths, filled with anxiety. "Regina, think of the baby." He placed his hands on her waist and soon felt her gripping his arms for both support and comfort. He continued trying to calm her. "Stress is not good for either of you. Alright?" He watched Regina nod her head slowly. "Just breathe," his voice fell to a gentle whisper.

"Alright," Regina replied with a deep breath. "I just can't stop think about it. I can't-"

"But that's what she wants," Robin replied, staring into her beautiful, sad brown eyes. "She's just trying to get into your head. You can't let her. Don't give her the advantage by letting this torment you," he said, wrapping his arms a little tighter around her waist, though staying cautious of the little bump in her belly.

He watched the brunette roll her tired eyes as she let out another frustrated sigh. Sliding her hands over his bare chest, she glared at him, not wanting to admit that he was right. But as she tried to put the thoughts out of her head, she couldn't. Robin could see the exhaustion in her, the stress and, most of all, the fear. He knew what she was afraid of most; it wasn't the loss of her heart, nor the fact that Zelena threatened to destroy her. No; it was the very thought that she might be forced to lose another child, because she was more than sure that she could never survive going through that again.

Robin brought his right hand to her cheek, caressing it and feeling the warmth that emanated from her skin. "Regina, we have time to figure this out. At least four months," he tried his best to reassure her.

Growing hopeless, Regina replied, "You know that is not enough time. The first attempt to stop her took us a _year_ and look how easily she escaped." Bowing her head to ground, she mumbled softly, "We're already _out_ of time."

Shaking his head, remaining as confident as he could for the both of them, he refuted, "That is not true. We shall stop her and, this time, for good. On my honor, Regina, she will not lay a hand on our child or your heart."

His touch brought her comfort while his words, even if only for a moment, returned some faith within her. She stared into his bright eyes and smiled, her hand resting where his own lay upon her cheek. Weaving her fingers between his, she let out a very soft sigh so as to appreciate his vow to her and their family.

"Come to bed," Robin beckoned as he slowly began to back away from her. Leading her over, he continued, "You need your rest, and you must try to relax."

Once the couple settled themselves underneath the sheets, Robin allowed himself to crawl closer to his wife. He leaned over her, their hands caressing the other's cheek. They grinned at one another before Robin drew closer, stealing a gentle kiss from her soft lips. He stared into her eyes as he parted their kiss for a short moment and said to her, "I love you, Regina. I vow to you that I shall _always_ be right here for you. And I shall protect you always. You… and our children…" he then smirked at her as he continued, "whether you like or not."

Regina let out a cheerful chuckle as he leaned in to capture her lips once more. She watched as Robin carefully made his way down to her stomach, leaning over it just as he had been when talking to it earlier that day. She felt the way he caressed and kissed it; there was so much love in his simple touch. She listened to him whisper, "Good night, my little princess," and felt as if her heart melted right then and there.

How had she been so lucky as to have her second chance at love with this man? He was so kind, so honest, and so loving that sometimes she wondered if he were truly real. He was an amazing father to his son, loved their unborn child more than life itself and even vowed his love for Regina's own son, a child he had never met. He was like a dream, but luckily for her, he was more than real and he made her happy. He had become her second half, her comfort, her solace and her hope, and she was grateful to have that now more than ever.

Feeling his lips tenderly kiss hers, she found herself coming out of her dazed thoughts. She kissed him back lovingly and listened to him whisper, "And good night, my queen." She let out a soft chuckle before pecking his lips again and then dosing off to sleep with him lying beside her.

0-0-0

The couple lay sound asleep in their bed, so deep within their slumbers, they did not even wake from the sounds of light clinking from the witch's heeled shoes. Zelena's grin stretched wide as she approached the sleeping queen. She stared down at Regina's uneasy expression. It was clear, though she tried, she could not rid her mind of her wicked sister's threats.

Zelena chuckled softly as she commented to her unconscious sibling, "Should have listened to your sweetheart, little sister. All that worrying has given me a perfect opening to that lovely little mind of yours."

She leaned in closer, hovering her deep green hand over Regina's face. Zelena watched as a glowing green hue seemed to devour the pregnant woman, slowly seeping into her nose, ears and closed mouth. Lastly, Regina's eyes jolted open, making even Zelena jump slightly until she noticed the brunette's usual dark brown eyes glowing a vibrant green. As the glow subsided and Regina's eyes closed once more, Zelena's devious grin returned.

As the spell finally settled into the queen's brain, the Wicked Witch leaned forward, her lips an inch from her sister's ear, and whispered, "Sweet dreams, sis." She then disappeared in puff of green smoke, allowing her magic to do the rest.

0-0-0

_Regina's eyes jolted open as she awoke in her bed. She could feel her heart beating rapidly, droplets of sweat streaming down her forehead. Turning her head to the left, she noticed that her husband was no longer lying by her side. She felt herself growing wearier, the feeling that something was not right floating around in her mind._

_As she turned her head back, Regina gasped. There stood a very confident Zelena. The moonlight shining through the window illuminated her bright eyes and childish playful grin as she leaned in closer to her sister. Regina felt the urge to scream, but as her lips parted, she found that she could not; her voice was gone. The only things able to escape her mouth were soft, fearful moans and breaths that could be heard by no one._

_Zelena's vicious, vengeful eyes pierced into the silent queen as she suddenly plunged a hand into her chest. Regina let out a painful sound, feeling the tight grip around her heart before it was ripped from within her. Now in the hands of her enemy, Regina watched her heart beating quickly from the great fear she was currently experiencing. _

_The witch giggled softly, admiring her first victory, but as her bright green eyes met with her sister's once more, Regina knew that this was not over just yet. "Now," Zelena spoke, a strange echoing emitting from her voice, "it is time for me to collect my _second_ piece." Regina knew exactly what that piece was, she glanced down, noticing her stomach had unexpectedly grown to full term. _

_As her left hand caressed the large bump, she suddenly felt something being placed in her right. She glanced over, her eyes widening with even more fear as she spotted the sharp object. There lied a small hunting knife in the palm of her hand. She stared up at Zelena's eyes as they glowed with devilish delight. Regina could hear her heartbeat growing louder and louder as Zelena leaned forward and brought the organ toward her ear, the sound growing unbearable. She could feel the witch's hot breath hit her skin as she whispered commandingly, "Cut her out."_

_Regina suddenly felt herself obeying to the command, listening to the cheerful laughter coming from her sister's lips. She watched the knife in her hand inch closer. Unable to control herself, unable to scream or even speak so as to beg Zelena to stop, tears began to flow down the terrified brunette's face. She felt the blade press against her skin and she let out a silent, agonizing scream. Only the sound of Zelena's laughter and Regina's rapid heartbeat were heard as all finally went black._

Regina awoke, jolting up in bed and letting out a loud, terrorizing scream. Robin jolted up quickly after, only taking a moment to realize what was happening before he went to her. He tried to comfort her, but, at his touch, Regina instantly began to push at him and hit him, unaware that she had returned to reality.

"Regina, it's me," he beckoned, trying to hold off her slaps and her struggling. "It's me! Regina! Regina!" He quickly grabbed at her wrists to stop her. He listened to her rambling about the baby; how she lost the baby, how Zelena took her from them and took her heart. He spoke again over her loud hollering. "It was only a dream, Regina! Look at me." Robin let go of his wife's wrists and placed his warm palms on her tear stained face, forcing her to look at him. She stopped her struggling with him the moment her eyes met his, her breathing still erratic and shaky. "It was only a dream," he calmly said again. Very cautiously bringing his hand to her stomach, he reassured her, "The baby is just fine, Regina." He placed it onto her little bump and then looked to her with concern. "See? She's alright and you're alright."

Letting out a deep and shaky sigh, Regina placed her hand on her own stomach. She felt the small bump underneath her nightgown and suddenly brought her other had to her mouth. She began to sob loudly, holding her stomach with tight grip. She leaned forward as if writhing in pain, but was quickly caught by her husband and pulled into his embrace.

"It felt so real," she cried into Robin's shoulder, her hand still gripping her abdomen with the other placed on his bare chest.

Robin held her as close as possible, weaving his fingers through her long dark hair and resting his cheek on her head. He glanced up instantly as the doors to the bedchamber flew open, Snow White and Prince Charming running in with terrified expressions. As they spotted Regina in this state, their eyes only widened with concern and fear. In all of the time they had known Regina, even all the years Snow knew her, none of them had ever seen her like that. It was now clear to them that Zelena was not playing the same game she had a year ago. She had taken it to a whole new level.

0-0-0

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

Regina awoke suddenly, her breathing erratic, sweat glistening on her brow and her heart beating intensely. She sat up quickly, looking around at her surroundings. She had completely forgotten that she was staying at Mary Margaret and David's that night. She placed her hand to her forehead as a wave of dizziness hit her. As it continued and didn't seem to subside, she placed a hand to her swollen belly.

She had just awakened from a strange and terrifying nightmare. Regina wiped her few uncontrolled tears from her face before returning her hand to her stomach. She didn't want to let go, fearing her baby would just disappear if she did.

Regina swung her legs over the bed, closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing. She didn't know what it was about that dream but it felt familiar and far more realistic than a normal one. She felt a cold chill run up her spine when remembering it.

Glancing around the room once more, Regina stood up, still feeling incredibly dazed, and grabbed her coat. She needed air; she needed to clear her mind of these thoughts that seemed to just implant in her head.

Regina just felt herself continuously walking. After a while, she couldn't tell where she was or how long she had been out. Everything was groggy and confusing; that dream seemed to be the only thing clear in her mind, but it was also the only thing she wanted out of it.

She sat down on the first bench she spotted, feeling another wave of uneasiness. She sat there, just trying to breathe and focus her mind on something else.

"Milady." Her eyes were closed, but the voice was familiar. "Are you alright?" The voice seemed to echo in her head. She couldn't make out if it was real or simply another dream. She finally opened her eyes, everything starting out blurry before they finally focused on his face. All she could do was let out an uneasy moan.

Robin knelt down in front of the woman sitting on the bench and stared up at her face with concern. She was as pale as a ghost and her eyes seemed to gloss over. He could see that she was unwell and, for some reason, all alone in the middle of the night.

"Come with me," he requested, helping to lift her to her feet. He couldn't leave her in that state. "We need to get you warm," he said, feeling her shiver against his shoulder. He began leading her to back to his camp, which was not far from where he had found her. There he could care for her and try to help her the best he could.


	9. Chapter 9

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

She sat by the fire pit, staring at the bright flames. Small sparks popped, flew out of the pit and landed on the ground, instantly burning out in the dirt. Her eyes averted from the fire when he approached her. She then stared up at him and that generous smile on his lips as he squatted to the ground to meet her gaze.

"Here," Robin said as he began to unfold a thick, heavy wool blanket. He moved a bit closer to the shivering pregnant woman and wrapped it around her shoulders and over the front of her body. He smiled up at her. "That should help to remove the chill." Robin then reached down, picked up a cup filled with fresh water and handed it to her.

Regina managed a meek smile. "Thank you," she said softly in her still somewhat hoarse and raspy voice. She watched him sit down close beside her, pick up a stick and begin tending the fire. Regina noticed the way the light hit his face; illuminating half of it while the other half was masked by the darkness of the forest. "Robin," she asked, "may I ask you a question?"

"Of course." He smiled at her. "You may ask me anything you like."

"Why do you always feel the need to help people?" she asked simply, looking back to the bright flames of the fire before gazing back at him.

"Well," he laughed, "it's not so much a _need_ to help them, rather I _want_ to help them. It's always been a part of my nature since I was boy. You see, my father was very generous man. He would always be willing to give his last penny to a lonely old beggar or an orphaned child living on the streets. He taught me that something as simple as giving a beggar or an orphan a few pennies can produce a ripple effect; it can produce more generosity out of others, and it can even change someone's life."

Regina shook her head, another question lurking in her mind. "But isn't that an impossible feat? You can't help everyone."

"No I cannot. But who's to say that even the small things I do to help one person won't result in a larger change? The small acts of kindness is where it all begins," he explained with confidence.

"What about me?" Regina asked curiously. "What do think helping me will accomplish?"

"Something, perhaps. Maybe even nothing," he replied looking into her curious and confused brown eyes. "But I do hope something." He noticed her grin pleasantly. "I've come to find that the people who usually say that they don't need or want help are the ones who need it the most." Regina laughed, knowing that he was referring to when they first met earlier that week. The way the light from the fire and natural light of the moon and stars shined upon her face was beautiful to him. Her lips were a luscious dark pink, as were her cheeks; her lashes were long and full and her eyes held a gentle gleam within them. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," she answered with another smile.

"I'm glad." Another moment of silence passed between them before he continued, "Milady-"

"You can just call me Regina," she interrupted him.

He grinned before correcting himself, "_Regina_, would you be so kind as to answer a question for me?"

"Sure." She nodded, taking a small sip of water.

He looked to her sincerely, as if to ask her something of importance and then asked, "Why on Earth were you wandering around town in the middle of the night?"

Regina let out a soft chuckle and began to explain, "I, uh, had a pretty terrifying nightmare in the middle of the night. It just startled me a bit and I felt the need to go out and get some air for a little while. I don't know what it was about it, but it just felt very real. I just wanted to get it out of my head by distracting myself somehow." She shook her head and sighed, "I suppose it wasn't the best idea to leave the apartment though." She watched as Robin let out a laugh while nodding his head in agreement. Staring at him for a short while, she then said, "Maybe I should head back there before they wake up and realize that I'm gone."

As she set down the cup of water, Robin then looked to her with some disappointment in his eyes. He asked, "Why?" It seemed to provoke a very awkward response from her. He then corrected himself, "I mean… maybe you should stay the night. Walking back at such a late hour seems rather foolish with Zelena and her minions now after you."

Regina stared at him awkwardly; the only sounds heard were of the crackling fire and few night owls up high in the trees. She thought for a short moment, before managing a small smile. "Alright," she replied very softly and calmly.

"I shall bring you back first thing in the morning," Robin promised her and then watched as she nodded her head in agreement.

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest - One Year and Eight Months Earlier**

She stormed through the castle, rage filling up inside of her. She could not believe he had done that. The ass! Inches away from her head; he could have killed her with that damn arrow. She continued walking quickly and furiously through the halls, unable to stand another minute with any of those fools.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" She heard his irritating voice following her from behind.

"Take a wild guess," she replied viciously, not stopping or slowing her pace.

Robin sped passed her and stood directly in front of her, blocking her from going any further. "Milady, if I had wanted to hit you, I wouldn't have missed."

Regina's eyes widened with insult. She stared at the intolerable man. "Is _that_ supposed to make me feel better or something?" She scoffed before stepping passed him and continuing on to her bedchamber.

"Well, yes, actually," he replied, still following her every step. "I was only trying to help you. That bloody door would have taken your arm off if I didn't!" He stepped in front of her again, only invoking more of her anger.

"What is it with your constant obsession with feeling the need to help me when _I don't want it?_" She yelled, accenting those last few words to make sure he _finally_ understood what she had been trying to tell him for months. Before he could refute, she ducked into her bedchamber, shutting the door in his face. However, the thief remained persistent as he swung the door open and marched into the Queen's chambers. "Get out of my room!" Regina yelled furiously.

"No!" Robin yelled back. "I will not leave until you tell me what your bloody problem is! Whether it is avoid my presence or snap at me whenever I wish to speak in turn, you _always_ wish to find a way to degrade me. Why do you hate me so much? What have I ever done to you to receive such horrid treatment?" Regina stared at him as he continued. "How can someone incur so much hatred-?"

Suddenly, Robin was stopped by something so unexpected. In the heat of the moment, the Queen pulled Robin in by his shirt collar and kissed him. He felt her sigh deeply, her breath hitting his skin. He felt the grip on his collar soften as their lips began to separate from one another. He opened his eyes and stared into a set of big brown orbs no longer filled with rage rather filled with something much different.

Regina quickly released the thief's shirt and stepped back. Even she felt a bit confused at what she had just done. Without another word from either of them, the Queen turned and exited her chambers, her fingers gently touching her lips and her heart now beating fast.

0-0-0

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

"Robin," Regina let out after a long silence sitting by the light of the fire. "I wanted to apologize to you for very clearly trying to avoid you for most of this week."

"Why did you?" Robin asked, curious to know the answer.

The brunette let out a soft laugh and replied, "You'll think it's stupid if I tell you."

"Try me."

She glanced up at him, noticing his smile and the sincerity in his eyes. It seemed to bring some comfort to her. She took another second to look to the forest floor and think about if she really wished to tell him. Staring up at him once more, she raised her brow and finally answered, "Because I trust you."

Robin's grin grew a bit wider. "And why is that such a bad thing?" he asked.

"It scares me," Regina replied honestly. Noticing the confusion in his expression, she let out a soft sigh and explained, "People from my past, people whom I trusted before, have always let me down. Eventually I just stopped trusting others and it became part of my nature. And, now, trusting you; knowing you only a week, well, it just feels strange."

"Well," Robin looked at her with complete sincerity and smiled, "perhaps you and I knew one another better than we think during those lost years. Maybe," he looked into the fire for a short moment before looking back to her, "maybe something inside of us is trying to remind us."

Regina laughed, "Mary Margaret said the same thing to me earlier tonight."

Robin raised his brow at her, and asked curiously, "You were discussing me?"

"A little," Regina looked to him with a kind grin.

The light-haired man tried suppressing a smile as he watched the woman place a hand to her stomach and shift her sitting position. He glanced down at where the hand was placed and then asked, "Is she moving around in there again?"

Regina nodded for second before looking to him curiously. "She?"

Robin nodded and smiled. He explained, "It's a little gift I have. I was able to predict my son was going to be a boy also."

The pregnant woman glanced down at her large stomach, peaking out through the woolen blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She grinned at the thought of having a little girl. It would surely be different compared to raising Henry. Even though Robin's word could be false, she liked to imagine it. Boy or girl, it didn't really matter. Just the thought of another baby in her life, another child, was both exciting and nerve racking. She kept smiling at the feeling moving around inside of her and let out a sweet chuckle when feeling a little foot pressed up against her hand.

She looked up at Robin who seemed to be simply admiring her reaction to the feeling. After a short pause she asked, "Would you like to feel?" She noticed the sudden nervousness in his eyes and laughed. "I won't run away this time. I promise."

Regina took a hold of Robin's hand and slowly brought it towards her belly. She placed his palm exactly where she could feel the kick and watched as his face lit up. The nervousness disappeared from his expression and only excitement remained. As he looked up, their eyes suddenly met only inches away. His features softened when meeting her gaze. In the silent moment, Robin suddenly leaned forward in an attempt to capture the woman's lips. But Regina was quick to place a hand to his chest and stop him.

"Robin," she spoke softly, a little embarrassed. "I can't." She watched his eyes open, a look of disappointment instantly appearing on his face as he backed away. She explained, "My life… is complicated right now. With Zelena, and this baby and not remembering the past two years… I can't handle more on my plate at the moment. I'm sorry if I made you believe otherwise."

"No," Robin shook his head. "I am sorry for misinterpreting this as anything more than what it was." He stared into her dark eyes apologetically. "Please forgive me."

Regina nodded, "Of course." She felt his hand slide off of her stomach and watched as he gazed back into the glowing fire.

The awkwardness of the moment soon passed with time as the couple continued to talk throughout the night. Hours went by until they finally dozed off to sleep, the fire slowly burning out until only the moon and stars lit the forest and the sky.

* * *

**Have you guys ever realized that the show hasn't really given Robin a backstory to why he became Robin Hood? I've always wondered that. Maybe they did and I totally missed it. Idk, maybe they'll do it in season four, but I thought I'd put a little something in there. And I wanted it to be more of a positive backstory. There are a lot of sad ones in the show, so I thought this would be a nice change.**

**Also, just so you all know. I did make that Enchanted Forest scene much earlier in the story compared to the show. Cause they end up going to Rumple when Snow is like 8 months pregnant, which wouldn't really make any sense. Like what were they doing for the past few months? That confused me, but whatever. It makes Robin and Regina's love story make more sense here and makes it a lot less rushed. **

**Again, thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think of everything so far.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

His eyes slowly opened to the gleaming of sunlight through the trees and the sounds of birds chirping. The fresh morning air was damp and cool. As the blurriness of his vision subsided, he took in it in, smelling the sweetness of the pine trees. He took another breath, stretching what muscles he could but remaining cautious of the woman still sleeping on his shoulder.

One arm was wrapped around her while the other hand gently reached towards her face. In sleep, this woman seemed to be the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life. How could someone of such radiant beauty be anything close to evil? He wondered to himself, his hand hesitating to caress her cheek.

From what he had known of her, which was very little, Regina was of a very kind and gentle nature. She was filled with nothing but love. There was no hatred, no rage, not even a glimpse of anger in the woman. He had a hard time believing that this woman now sleeping in his arms could have ever been the same infamous Evil Queen whom the kingdoms feared.

Robin's hand hovered over her cheek, dying to brush back the few strands of hair in her face and longing to feel the softness of her skin. However, he pulled it away, trying to wane from his temptations. He couldn't allow himself to go against her wishes. She had clearly declined his affections that earlier night, and, though he didn't want to believe it, she was right. Her life was filled with complications due to the lost years; she had a husband or a lover out there, the father of her child. Robin, though he knew he was falling for her, had to remain an honorable man; he needed to honor her request and honor the dignity of whoever this other man was. Placing his hand on his lap, Robin then vowed to himself that he would only do what he set out to do: protect Regina until they returned their memories and nothing more.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against a tree, thinking of how he could possibly push aside his feelings for this woman. Taking another deep breath, he suddenly felt movement upon his shoulder. He glanced down and noticed her stirring, slowly waking from her slumbers. A set of beautiful brown eyes fluttered open and instantly starred up at him serenely. Regina met him with a gentle smile.

"Good morning," Robin greeted the tired woman.

"Morning," she replied softly, her voice soft and slightly hoarse.

"Anymore nightmares?" he asked. With a shake of the head and soft hum, her grin grew wider. "Good," he replied, thankful that her night terrors and her worries had subsided at least for the moment.

They continued to stare into each other's eyes, Regina not moving from her comfortable position on his shoulder and Robin not speaking another word. However, this only made it harder for him to do what he had vowed only moments before. As his eyes panned her body, he instantly stopped at her large stomach and remembered it. Regardless of what was happening, it was not fair to that child nor was it fair to Regina and her unknown lover.

Robin glanced back into the brunette's dark eyes. He spoke, trying to cover up his disappointment, "I suggest we get you back home."

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest - One Year and Three Months Earlier**

She had been the last to walk out of the palace throne room. Finally, things were set in place for Zelena's capture and, for once, things were looking up. Regina felt lively and more than confident that this plan of hers was going to be a success.

Shutting the doors behind her with a cheerful grin, Regina then began to walk down the palace halls, the sound echoing with every click of her heels on the hard floors. Turning a corner, she suddenly felt someone grab her hand and pull her behind a hidden pillar, soliciting a somewhat loud yelp from the Queen. She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and hold her firmly.

Finally staring into his deep blue eyes and that wicked smirk, Regina slapped the man's chest. "Don't scare me like that," she demanded. However the Queen's voice simply faded into a soft hum as the man before her instantly pressed his lips against hers. Her lips stretched into a little grin and her hand slid onto his cheek, the fact that he scared her no longer an issue.

Feeling a warm sigh hit his skin, Robin chuckled softly, eliciting a strange stare from Regina. Her hand moved to his chest as he spoke, "If didn't know any better, I'd say Snow's comment about your being smitten was rather accurate."

Regina raised her brow and commented, "Pretty sure my comeback was rather accurate too." She laughed softly, leaning into his chest and capturing his sweet lips once again.

Leaning in even closer, Regina could feel a pulsating against her hand. She stopped kissing Robin and glanced down, her fingers curling over his chest. "What is it?" Robin asked her with some concern.

"I can feel your heart," she replied softly while glancing back up into his eyes.

Taking her hand in his and then kissing it lovingly, he said, "And soon enough I shall feel yours." He noticed the expression of worry upon her face. "Regina, I made you a promise and I am not a man who goes back on his promises. I _will_ get your heart back, so long as you trust me."

Regina shook her head and answered him honestly, "I trust you more than anyone else."

"Then have faith," he whispered. "And, for now, we shall use my heart for the both of us." Placing both hands to her cheeks, he gazed into her dark eyes, and smiled. "I love you, Regina."

For a short moment, Regina couldn't breathe. She placed one hand over his and squeezed it tightly in response to those four final words he spoke. Though her heart was not in her chest, she could feel that, wherever it was, it was beating rapidly and strongly. He _loved_ her; he said it. Finally letting out that held in breath, she asked, "Do you mean that?"

Smiling softly, Robin replied with a gentle kiss to her lips. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

Regina's expression suddenly grew so soft and so loving as she leaned in once more and began to kiss him passionately. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her slim waist. He picked her up off the ground and carried her to his bedchambers, their lips never parting for even a second.

0-0-0

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

As David came down the stairs, sword in hand, he and Mary Margaret heard a knocking at the door. For a short moment, the couple feared who it may be. However, if it were a threatening person, they would have most likely kicked down the door in an instant.

Remaining slightly cautious, David went over, unlocked it and turned the knob. When he opened it to reveal Regina and Robin standing there, Mary Margaret was the first to let out a grateful sigh. She quickly walked over to the pregnant woman and wrapped her arms around her.

"We were so worried something had happened to you," she said.

Regina stood there, unsure of how to react to the awkward embrace. She turned her head and noticed Robin standing beside her, laughing quietly to himself. Regina gave him a look as if begging him to make Mary Margaret stop; however, he just continued to laugh with a cocky smirk on his lips.

Clearing her throat, Regina tried to discreetly push Mary Margaret away without seeming rude. Once the other woman let go, she finally felt that she could breathe. She sighed and tried to explain, but only a few stuttering words came out of her mouth. She was still a bit taken back by the hug. She looked to Robin once more for help and the man began to explain.

"Regina had herself a bit of fright last night due to a dream. She didn't wish to wake you, so she went out for some air and didn't count on feeling ill. I luckily found her and took her to my camp for the rest of the evening."

Mary Margaret smiled and looked towards Regina. "We're just glad that you're okay."

"Thank you," Regina managed to spit out after being unable to speak for that short while.

Placing a hand to her shoulder, Mary Margaret grinned again. It was still strange for Regina, this relationship with Mary Margaret after all of those years. The kindness, the generosity and the trust between them felt awkward. She supposed it would just take some time to get used to.

Mary Margaret had always been a very kind and caring soul. Regina remembered how much that used to aggravate her. She couldn't understand how one person could be so bubbly and sweet, have no faults and be blindly loved by the world. Thinking about it, she probably envied the woman more than she despised her. It was ironic how all of those years she hated this woman, and now this woman was becoming her closest and most trusted… _friend_. Mary Margaret was a friend; she was someone whom Regina confided in, talked to, even asked for advice once in a while. It may have been strange, she thought, but it also felt comforting.

"We actually need to get going soon," Mary Margaret announced, making Regina's thoughts fade away. Regina gave the woman a curious look as if to ask why and she responded, "Belle called earlier this morning. She thinks she may have found what can stop Zelena for good. We're getting ready to head over to the library."

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest - One Year and Three Months Earlier**

She lay there, wrapped in his strong arms, her fingers tracing circles upon his bare-naked chest. While his right hand rested comfortably on his stomach, she slid hers down slowly, weaving her fingers between his. There, in plain sight, was the inked lion tattoo signifying their prophesized love. She stared at it for a short while, remembering those few earlier months when she had first seen it on Robin's wrist. She had kissed him only hours before, the feelings for him boiling up inside of her long before even knowing that he was her destined soulmate.

She remembered running from him yet again, just as she had from the tavern. However, this time had been different. She never told him; she didn't dare, feeling this was a secret meant to be kept only to herself. She knew that she had developed feelings for this thief even before seeing the tattoo. The kiss proved that well. But at the sight of the man's wrist, she grew fearful. Perhaps, she had wondered, those feelings she developed were not real; perhaps she was only being controlled by what fate desired and not by her true feelings. She didn't want this love to be fake or even forced because of something as simple as an inked tattoo. So she ran yet again until she finally figured out what this really was between them.

Now staring at it once more while lying twisted in his bed sheets, she smiled. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it softly before caressing her delicate fingers over the dark ink. Though the tattoo was a sign of their destined love, it did not control their fate. She finally knew that. Nothing about that prophecy controlled her; it simply gave her the choice to find her own. She knew now that only she and Robin could choose their destiny whether it was together or apart. Regina _chose_ to love him; she chose her own fate.

Placing another kiss into the palm of his hand, Regina let out a soft hum. As his hand reached up and brushed against her cheek, she proceeded to caress his feet underneath the sheets with her own. Regina tilted her head up, still resting it comfortably on his shoulder, and smiled. She stretched towards him and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

Sighing affectionately as they parted, she said in a deep voice, "I love you."

"And I love you," Robin replied instantly, his hand still lingering along her jawline.

She let a soft chuckle escape her mouth and she too reached up and caressed his cheek. She stared into his lovely eyes and simply knew that this was what true love was meant to feel like. The adoration, the caring, the trust and the love; it was all there between them.

Suddenly, falling lost in his eyes, Regina blurted out, "Marry me."

"What?" Robin asked as the woman rolled on top of him, straddling her legs over his waist and placing both of her hands on his shoulders.

"Marry me," she repeated with a smile and another sweet peck to the lips, "after all of this is said and done and Zelena is finished. I know that I love you and I don't want to wait until it's too late and we are facing yet another monster or villain who wishes to destroy us. I want us to be happy," she said, weaving her fingers through his hair and caressing the back of his neck and shoulders.

"I thought we were already happy," Robin replied with a smirk.

Regina laughed, "Then I wish for us to be even happier," leaning forward for another kiss. "So what do you say?"

Letting out a deep chuckle, Robin stared up at the beautiful queen's dark eyes and commented, "Rather spritely for a woman without her heart."

As he leaned forward to try to capture her lips again, Regina placed a hand to his mouth and replied, "That's not an answer."

Robin grinned. Rolling them both over and changing their position so that he was above her, he let out a sigh. Brushing the hair from her face and allowing his fingers to slowly make their way down her jaw and her neck, he whispered, "Yes," before taking her lips against his in a passionate, loving embrace.

0-0-0

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

The Charmings, Regina and Robin arrived at the Storybrooke library around noontime. Staring around at the shelves and the books as they entered, Regina felt somewhat nervous. She wasn't sure why, but she was apprehensive of whatever Belle had discovered. Would Zelena's defeat come at a great cost? Would it only cause everyone more anguish and pain? Something about it didn't feel right to Regina. But she supposed she'd have to stick it out, regardless of the doubts she held, until she knew what this solution actually was.

Emma had arrived prior to all of them and was waiting with Belle in a small room located at the back of the library. Once they all filed in, curious as to what the woman had found out, David asked, "Belle, you said you found something that could stop Zelena?"

"Yes," she nodded, a look of complete seriousness painted upon her face. "Ever since we discovered who was behind all of this, I started doing some research on this infamous _Wicked Witch_. I believe I came upon something that can defeat Zelena permanently."

Regina shook her head, growing impatient. She looked to Belle and asked, "Well, what is it?"

Belle returned the look to Regina. She sighed, "Your baby."

* * *

**Next chapter, we shall dig a little deeper into how Regina's (and Robin's) baby fits into all of this.**

**As for the flashback, there will be more revealed to what happened and how Regina saw the tattoo in a future chapter. Maybe she'll even see it in Storybrooke. Who knows? The possibilities are endless.**

**As always, please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter or the story overall. Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Enchanted Forest - One Year and Three Months Earlier**

It was time. Snow White had gone into labor only hours earlier, leaving everyone else in the palace anxious for the arrival of both the child and the Wicked Witch.

Regina stood by, lying in wait for Zelena. Hints of fear crept up inside of her as she began to feel doubts that her plan would work. Though, why wouldn't it? It had successfully worked on her in the past.

Leaning her back against a wall and placing a hand to her stomach, Regina closed her eyes and sighed. After a short, silent moment, she felt a pair of hands slowly slide onto her hips. "You alright, love?" she heard the accented voice ask her before she opened her eyes and met with his loving gaze.

"Mmm," she hummed in response, still feeling a bit weary. Clearing her throat, she replied, "I'm just a bit nervous."

"Why?" he asked, his thumbs gently caressing the delicate fabric lining her waist. "This is your plan and you must be confident that it shall work. You have nothing to lose, Regina."

She gazed into his deep blue orbs and shook her head. "That's not true," she replied, "because I have you."

Robin chuckled, "You won't lose me."

Placing her hand to his cheeks, she whispered in reply, "I better not," before kissing him.

Suddenly hearing the sound of clicking heels, the couple knew that it was time. Robin nodded to Regina and smiled. He then returned to his stance and prepared for the witch.

"Well, well; I was hoping I'd get to run into my baby sister," the redheaded, green-skinned witch commented as Regina stepped out of her hiding place and directly into Zelena's path.

"You're not welcome here," Regina replied simply, as if giving the other sorceress a warning to leave and never return.

"Oh dear," Zelena's eyes widened in a playful manner. "How awkward is that?" She began to laugh at the brunette standing several feet away. "Do you really think _that_ has ever stopped me before, Regina?"

Regina remained calm, almost emotionless as she replied, "This is your final warning. Leave now and I won't hurt you."

"Hurt me?" The witch laughed again in disbelief. "Should I be frightened of the great and powerful Evil Queen?"

"Yes, you should," was all Regina said before instantly lifting her hands and emitting a large amount of static energy. Zelena was quick to refute with her own power. The two women remained at a head, each of their power equally fighting the other's.

However, as seconds passed, Zelena noticed her sister weakening. Regina's arms began to shake as she ruthlessly tried to hold onto her stance. Robin saw this and, though he knew he had yet to receive his signal, chose to go ahead with the plan. The thief lifted his bow, aiming the arrow about an inch from Zelena's face. As he released the bowstring, he watched the weapon fly just as he aimed. It was just enough to startle the witch and throw her off guard.

Regina was quick to overpower her, tossing her across the corridor. Though it took Zelena by surprise, it was clear that it had barely shook her. As she stood, she laughed, "Did you really think _that_ was going to work? Regina, dark magic cannot harm me."

Regina approached her sister with a confident grin on her lips and replied, "I know. But light magic can." Suddenly, Regina glanced up and watched as a large shock of the Blue Fairy's magic fell upon Zelena just as she was about to strike again. She laughed as her sister froze in her position, only her head able to move. Regina commented, "I just needed a good enough distraction so you wouldn't expect it. I hope you enjoy the west end of The Dark Forest, sis." Glancing up at Blue, Regina announced to her, "Inform the kingdom that the plan was a success."

As Robin approached Regina and the still frozen, infuriated witch, Zelena threatened, "You can't get rid of me that easily. I'll be back sooner than you think. There is _nothing_ in this world that can stop me!"

0-0-0

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

"My baby?" Regina questioned, growing both shocked and confused. She looked to Belle for some answers, as did the rest of the group.

Turning away to look for something on one of the shelves, Belle began to explain, "This past week, I have been searching through as many books as possible for weaknesses, spells, anything that could help us stop Zelena. It wasn't until I found this particular book, that I had finally found something."

Pulling a hardcover book from the shelf, Belle then placed it onto the large table that everyone was surrounding. The group stared at it with confusion in their eyes, unable to understand what Belle was trying to tell them.

Emma was the first to speak out, "The Wizard of Oz?" she questioned the validity of the book. "That's just a storybook. How is it supposed to help?"

"Could you kindly explain this to us?" Robin asked on behalf of the rest of them.

Belle looked around at all of them as she spoke, "To a normal person, this may seem like just a storybook. But we, of all people, should know that fairytales and storybooks are not always what they seem to be. This," she pointed to a set of intricate designs on the binding. Tracing her finger down the book cover, she followed the path of the pattern.

"It's just a cover design. All books have them," Emma chimed in once more, not entirely understanding all of it.

"As I said." Belle repeated, "Things aren't always what they seem. I've done my research and these symbols are far from ordinary." Pointing to particular patterns on the binding, she explained, "I've seen these before, etched on tablets, scrolls and books in Rumple's library back in the Enchanted Forest. Those writings all held word of foretold prophecies."

Regina sighed and mumbled with aggravation, "I'm starting to get really tired of these prophecies popping up everywhere."

"What exactly did this one say?" David asked, ignoring Regina's snide comment.

"It foretold of a girl, a child, who possesses a power strong enough to defeat Zelena," Belle replied simply.

"So," Mary Margaret furrowed her brow while trying to figure it out, "you're saying that's Regina's baby is… Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz?"

"Not exactly," Belle tilted her head, trying to explain the difficult points to the confused group. "You see, the tale in this world is not entirely true; similar to how none of ours were completely true either. Just as the stories in this world only weave pieces of our real stories into them, this world's tale of Oz only weaves in pieces of the true prophecy and pieces of an imagined story. There was never a young girl from Kansas who traveled to Oz and defeated Zelena with the element of water. That part was simply imagined in order to hide the prophecy. The truth is between the lines."

"Why does it need to be hidden?" Robin asked curiously.

"To protect it, so that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands," Belle answered. "If Zelena knew that Regina's baby was the key to her defeat, she would kill her before she was even born, bringing an end to the prophecy and becoming invincible. There would be no way to stop her."

"How are we sure that she doesn't already know?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Because I'd already be dead," Regina replied quickly. The brunette stared down at the book placed on the table and back to Belle, one thing still stirring in her mind. She asked, "How do you know it's even my baby? There are billions of little girls in this world and many more in other ones. How do we know that this prophesized child isn't one of them?"

With a soft sigh, Belle began to flip through the pages of the book, almost feeling sorry for having to show this to Regina. She pointed to a particular part of the story, a small illustration lying in the corner of the page. The picture showed the Wicked Witch in possession of a globe. The group all recognized the item as the same artifact that Gold used to find Henry in Neverland.

"In this part of the story," Belle says, pointing to the drawing, "the Witch must prick her finger upon the point of the globe and allow her blood to fall onto the orb in order to find Dorothy." She looks to Regina who still seems bewildered. "The child shares the same blood with the witch. Regina, you are the only blood-relative Zelena has and your baby is the only _child_ who shares that blood. She's the only possibility."

0-0-0

Regina quickly fled the library, unable to handle all of this information and, moreover, not wanting to believe it. She walked as briskly as possible down the sidewalk, breathing heavily as she tried to calm all of the thoughts racing through her mind.

"Regina!" She suddenly heard his voice call out to her. But she ignored it. Closing her eyes tightly as she kept a steady fast pace, she tried to drain out the sound of his voice. However, it only grew louder and louder as he approached. "Regina, please wait," he beckoned to the woman as he finally caught up to her.

She didn't say a word; didn't even acknowledge his presence. It was too much right then; her head was just aching. She knew that if she even spoke a word about what had just occurred, she would just burst. "Robin, don't," she warned him.

"Don't what? Just talk to me." He only wished to be sympathetic towards her. But he couldn't even realize how his pushing was only making it worse.

"I don't want to talk," Regina answered as emotionless as possible.

"Regina-"

"What do you want me to say?" The pregnant woman yelled at him as she suddenly stopped and turned, so aggravated with his persistence.

Robin noticed the anger and fear in her eyes, the desire just to hold it all in. He shook his head and answered softly, "Whatever you are feeling."

"What I'm feeling?" Regina let out a laugh. "It'd be a better question to ask what I am _not_ feeling right now," she replied, shaking her head and holding her hand out. She looked to him with so much pain as she continued to speak, "I can't handle it." Everything in the back of her mind was flooding out of her as she continued, "Only a little over a week ago, I was saying goodbye to my son, whom I thought I would never see again, and then… I wake up like this." She gestured to her large stomach. "Only days later, I discover that I have a long lost sister who, by the way, wants to take my child and my heart to destroy me… and I don't even know what I did to her to deserve it. My son has no idea who I am, my unborn child doesn't have a father, and now I find out that she was somehow bestowed with the burden of saving all of our lives and she's not even born yet!"

Robin watched the tears begin to fall down the brunette's cheeks as she began to lose all control of her emotions. He saw how hard she had been trying to hide it all of this time. It seemed that the reveal of this prophecy was the final trigger for her.

Regina shook her head and stared down at her bulging belly before closing her eyes and admitting, "I was having a hard enough time with the simple things like finding this baby's father or… just preparing myself to have another child." She looked up at Robin and raised her brow. She looked seemingly calmer. "You know," she spoke softly, "Henry doesn't even know that he's about to be a big brother. He doesn't know anything about me…" She shook her head, more tears falling from her eyes. "I can't do this anymore," she whimpered.

He didn't know what to say. He wasn't even sure what to do in that moment, but he knew that he wished to comfort her. She seemed so lost and so confused; her life was practically crashing around her, and she didn't know where to go anymore. Robin placed his hand on her shoulder as a sympathetic gesture. It seemed like all he could do then. But, the brunette was quick to shove it off.

"Please, don't touch me," she requested, stepping away from him.

"Regina," Robin shook his head. "I only wish to-"

She cut him off, "Robin, do me a favor and just stop trying to help me." Her tone was cold as she stepped further away from the man. "I want to be alone. Please, just respect that." The pregnant brunette said no more as she turned, sorrow still painted in her expression, and walked away.

* * *

**I thought it'd be cool for Regina to come up with the idea to use the same method that Snow and Charming used to catch her in catching Zelena. I like bringing back old parallels from the show too.**

**Also, yes, I did alter the original Wizard of Oz tale to fit my story. The original story didn't have the Wicked Witch using her blood to find Dorothy, but that piece connects a lot here and also gave me the chance to use a magical artifact that we had seen in the show already. Thought it'd be a fun twist. **

**What did you guys think? And how do you think Regina is going to deal with all of this?**


End file.
